The Tame Collar Salvation
by J Shute Norway
Summary: A Tame Collar/ Dark AU/ Zoodystopian story set primarily from the viewpoint of Judy. Heavily inspired by 'NicholasWildes' 'Zistopia' so major feels included. Judy Hopps gets a chance of a break in the ZPD after spotting odd behaviour. 6 months later and she must enlist help from someone who has every reason to hate her to finish the job. (Uploading all chapters on 21/04)
1. Foreword

**Forenote:**

I decided to do this story as a mix between the original dystopian version (as opposed to the alternate history of the fantastic Zistopia comic which I have shamelessly borrowed many fantastic, original ideas from (I finished this just after part 45 was released (although I got to my blueberry pie scene before he did))) and the final implementation with Judy as the main character (albeit with some flashbacks from Nicks POV). It's my take on what the film could have been although by no means an attempt to guess the exact plot.

I chose to implement a certain feature suggested in some concept art that hasn't been seen before while following a plot structure borrowing a bit from Zistopia rather than the other dystopian novels present.

I would like to thank the creators of the original film, as well as those who made Zoodystopia, Zoo(dys)topia and Zistopia for the inspiration.

I would also like to suggest some music that might fit in with some of the chapters (with many albums making this writing very enjoyable.)

The song midway through Chapter 2: House of the rising sun (the animals)*.

The very start of chapter 10: Comfortably numb (Pink Floyd)

The song at the end of Chapter 15: Shake your tail feather (Blues brothers)*.

· * (Sets the tune to the song being sung more than anything.)

.

.

Also: as of 24/10, deviant art user Escranius has allowed me to use some art he made, inspired by this fic, as its cover.

.

 **NOTE: Looking back on this Fic after writing a lot more, I've come to realise that the actual writing quality is pretty remedial and no-where near the standard I can achieve. While it is very low priority, I may go back and re-write this is the future. In the meantime, I've completed another Fic: Whatever's Comfortable, which is set after the film and is, in my view, much better written. Even better written is 'Zootopia: the original plot' (an attempted full go through at the original plot), my latest in progress fan-fic. Updates are every 3 days, and in my view the writing quality has reached close to my full potential.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"Officer Hopps?", Chief Bogo called across the classroom. Judy knew the tone in his voice and look on his eyes and knew what was coming next. "Parking duty".

She knew that her family would be happy that she was comparatively safe. They had been urging her to move back home the past few weeks with the increasing reports of Predators reverting to their unevolved state. Never the less, she wanted to help and make a difference so that she could prove herself to all the doubters.

The air coming from the rainforest district was damp and moist and she sweated as ticket 203 of the day was placed on its respective vehicle. She looked back at the ugly thing with the bizarre mural painted on its side. She crossed the road to the other side in order to ticket a small car that had around 30 seconds left on its timer. Before she had a chance to print off the ticket the owner came rushing back. "Sorry, I'm here!" shouted the antelope as he entered the car and quickly drove it out of the bay with seconds to spare. "Drive safely" waved Judy as her eyes wandered back onto the ugly Van on the other side.

Her ears pricked up a shout from the other side "A ticket!, this is your fault Nick! You're paying for it whatever it **….AHHH!** ". July recoiled as the scream came across, whoever owned the van must have tripped their shock collar with their anger. Peering over she saw a red fox with a pram approaching the van with a serene blue light on his collar. 'Blue light, then who got shocked' she thought to herself as the fox put his child in his van. To her shock the entire van began to shake and, straining her ears, she caught wind of the conversation.

"I'm fed up of this Nick!, I'm a grown person! I have my dignity! Your dressing me up in baby clothes!…"

"You're gonna shock yourself Finn!"

"It's an insult to my species!"

"Finn…"

"I'M IN A DIA…. **AHHH!** "

Staring closer, Judy saw the Red Fox and a small Fennec fox drive off down the road leaving the pram by the side of the road. As she wandered to cross over, a shadowy figure grabbed it and pulled it into the shadows. Judy burst into a sprint, not towards the pram but to her ticket caddy. "This is it, this could be my big break. Catching the smugglers!" From her time in the brief room, she had gathered that the recent predator violence epidemic was assumed to come from some sort of drug that disguised emotions from the tame collars. She didn't want to meet whoever took the pram but the foxes could be followed. Jumping in her caddy she sped off into the traffic as fast as she could go. Fortunately, there was a checkpoint in order to pass into the rainforest district and she was able to weave through the traffic till she saw the garish van again. Whipping out her phone she caught the registration plate before moving forward to the officers screening the cars.

"Hi Gary" she cried to a member of her old graduating class who was operating the swing gate.

"Judy, long time no see".

"How's your Grandpa?"

"Great, operation went well and he's walking again. It's like the stroke never happened."

"See the drivers of the ugly van there?"

"The ugly one with the foxes?"

"Yes, have you seen it before?"

"No, nor the drivers".

"I need to borrow your Bike; I believe I just saw them smuggle stuff across the checkpoint in a pram. The little one was acting as a baby but raged out when he saw his ticket and got shocked".

"Well, I always owed you one for those notes you shared. I won't tell Bogo if you mess up".

Five minutes later, Judy was racing along trying to keep up with the van as it weaved along the road towards the towers of the rainforest district. The rain began pouring down but it was warm and felt like a nice shower to Judy (who, living in a house of 22, had never experienced hot showers) as she followed the van off the off ramp and towards a poor neighbourhood. The Van stopped and the larger fox got out, exchanged a few words with the Fennec, before racing off. Parking the bike, she nervously wandered towards the house. While foxes weren't noted for that much violent behaviour, they were commonly convicted of misdemeanours. Never the less, Judy was afraid and pulled out her parent's fox repellent can, her only defence, in case of an emergency before talking to herself in order to calm her nerves.

"Don't worry Judy, he's just like Gideon. Mean and cruel when young but nice and gentle with a collar on".

Looking through the windows, she spotted him idling in a small basement flat before stepping into a bathroom and from view. Looking towards his trash bin, she began sifting for any evidence that might suggest what he had been smuggling or for who. Pinching her nose, she dived in but found no evidence of cardboard delivery boxes or masses of plastic wrappers that would be evident of drug smuggling. Wandering over to the board on the side of the building, she scanned through a set of announcements and planning applications, In the bottom left, she noticed a small business card with a cartoon figure of the Fox in question on it.

 **Nick's de-stress clinic.**

Bad Day? Come to our clinic by the 26th street bridge to unwind, work your issues out of your system and avoid any painful collar incidents. A friendly service by predators for predators.

Open 4PM till late.

Taking a picture of it, she peeked back in the apartment and saw the Fox (Nick apparently) rub a thick gel around his collar before picking a black suit out of his cupboard and getting dressed. She popped back to the bike and sped back to Gary at the check point.

"What do you think of this?" she said, showing him the business card on her phone.

"Seems legit, albeit low budget. Might be a scam but I don't think it's our issue if it is."

"Or it's a front for these drugs?"

"Which have never been found or spotted. Do you remember how quickly we found the source of catnip the last time it arrived in town?"

"This seems specialist, however. Smuggle a few drugs through and sell them for a high price to predators wanting to do dirty deeds."

"We'll talk to Bogo when my shift ends, he'll be impressed and I'll push to let you have the first nosy around…."

"Don't think he'll trust me to act well in a sticky situation?"

"No, it's just your wearing au-de fox repellent and us Ibex's aren't famous for a good sense of smell".


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The late night air in the central district was cool and crisp. The lights shone in the towers to Judy's right while they danced in the rippling water of the old industrial harbour. Crossing a set of rail tracks, Judy tested her radio.

"Agent Hopps, approaching site. How is your video feed Bogo?"

"All good Hopps, if you find something then you're on your way to a promotion".

"I'm turning you off now to stop me blowing me cover, or to hear you threaten to boot me from the force."

As the radio fell silent, Judy sneaked along the lines of cars parked outside the small clinic. Looking around, she noticed a line of predators in a queue by the harbour wall. Many of them had children and those on the left hand side would often peel off and wander over to join the little queue in clinic.

"Somethings wrong, people aren't coming out nearly as much as they should. This place is strange… There's a large warehouse below us. Maybe the clinic links down to there? Permission to investigate?"

Receiving the two quick vibrations on her radio for yes, Judy sneaked around the side of the clinic. Keeping to the shadows and avoiding the sight of any of the waiting predators, she found the staircase down to the Quayside and noticed a ventilation duct billowing out warm, sweaty air. "This is strange, might be some kind of nightclub. Feed still good?" Two buzzes later and she proceeded down the ventilation shaft. Music began playing, some old sounding R&B band playing a song about a rabbit. "I know this song", Judy muttered, "it's the degrading one that my cousin Tulip and her boyfriend Chet love playing". Sneaking down, she shimmied past the music and towards the sound of talking, screaming and laughing. Coming to a grill, she unscrewed it and wandered behind boxes containing circuitry, finding a small opening, Judy looked on awestruck.

"Are you getting this?"

Five buzzes went off.

"Quite."

Before her was a whole indoor theme park. Two small rollercoasters, arcade games, water slides, boxing rings and all sorts of entertainment that didn't look out of place in the Bunny Burrow town fair. A star spangled sign at the right spelt out 'Wild Times' and it was clear, from the signs, decals and novelty clocks adorning the place, who ran it.

"So you were up to something Nick. Sneaky….."

She cut herself off as she saw with horror what Nick, standing nearby was doing. At the front of the queue was a father and son Jaguar. Kneeling down, Nick produced in his hand a collar key.

"Don't worry little one, almost there. Almost there."

With a click, the cubs collar came off.

"Am I free now?"

"For the rest of the night, be yourself. Your uncle says that you like bumper cars. Ask Bill over there and he'll get you one."

The cub began running off but quickly returned, hugging Nick, before running off again. The fox got off and sniffled.

"Didn't know you were the sentimental one."

"I have my moment, tell your brother that he's got a very special tyke".

"Awe nick…"

The Jaguar ruffled Nicks hair before twisting around to have his collar removed.

Retreating behind the boxes, Judy noticed her camera box was vibrating non-stop. "I know, I'm getting out of here. Call the riot squad, you'll need them to tackle this lot. I'll get out through that office there, fast."

Judy began crawling along as fast as she could. She felt nauseous, the laughter, the smell, the impending danger of being eaten, the reek of sweat. She got into the office and looked around. It was cluttered with trinkets and paper work; merchandise in Nicks likeness adorned the place while a large safe stood under a desk. Moving towards the desk, she began hovering over the paperwork in order to capture as much info as possible. Suppliers, financiers, influential patrons. This would be a scandal of epic proportions and she was the one who discovered it. She was ecstatic, and began opening the desks to gather more info. Looking up, she noticed two framed pictures on the desk. In one a large fox dressed in a beautiful suit and possessing a striking resemblance to Nick was cradling and kissing a cute vixen who squirmed in her arms. Behind a flash in the nearby full height mirror she could make out a thin, collared Kit in a smart shirt, short and tie. The second picture showed the large fox teaching the Kit, younger and collarless, to tie a tie with what looked like a great deal of care and attention. Judy snapped out of her investigative mood and began backing out….. into a set of draws with a can of green paint on it. Hitting the tall thin draws, Judy rushed forward and look up to set the paint can tumble towards her. Judy was covered and the can clapped against the floor. Panicking, Judy looked around for a way out but all the windows were locked. Peering into the main hall showed something far worse however, Nick had heard and was coming over. "No buzzing Bogo, this is serous!"

The fox entered the room and looked at the fallen paint. Tutting to himself he grabbed a mop and overalls before wiping up the worst of it. He settled down onto his chair and began sharpening his claws, inspecting each on behind setting to it with a file. Judy's heart stopped as he spotted the pictures, but he re-adjusted them and sit back in his chair, using the sharp claws on his left hand to scratch his bare neck and singing a verse to some song.

"There is a house, in Zootopia, they call it Wild Times,

It's been loved by many sweet boy, God I know, I'm number one!

My father was a tailor, he sewed my blue tie.

My mother was a lovely gal, I still crave her blueberry pie"

The fox stopped singing and looked around, Judie closed her eyes and her heart skipped a beat as his gaze went over him. Peeking out, she saw that he was focussing on a phone call. Relaxing her legs a bit so that she wasn't forcing herself against the red wallpaper, she reached for her fox repellent. As Nicks conversation reached a crescendo, she sprayed it around. Nick, sniffing at the air and looking uncomfortable, opened a nearby window before leaving the office. Wandering over to the open window, she climbed up to the sill when she heard a crash behind her. The fox had wandered back in and dropped his papers at the shock of seeing her.

"No, please…. I'm hurting no one here… you don't know what it's like." He stammered out as if still having his collar on. Wandering backwards, he leapt towards a fire alarm and smashed it before grabbing an intercom.

"CODE RED! CODE RED! GRAB YOUR COLLARS AND RUN!"

He jumped towards a coat stand and his waiting collar but never made it. A tranquiliser dart stuck in his suit and he toppled forward, his face landing in the sticky green paint.

"This is Judy; they know they're busted but I've got the big cheese tranquilised."

"Good Job, the riot squad won't be here to get all of them but we've got the ringleader" announced Bongo over the interview. "As for you, you're getting a hot shower in the nearest motel and a rock solid promotion. No more traffic duty for you."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

The morning light was beginning to perforate the clouds. Crews of news reporters and journalists were scouring the now abandoned amusement park. A large moose was inside the office with Judy, interviewing Judy about her achievement.

"I'm just so happy at the moment. Yesterday I started off with traffic duty and finished by snuffing out a major, albeit slightly weird, criminal operation. I was terrified but It's like a rollercoaster… no pun intended. The adrenaline is running and I can't wait to investigate further."

"Well, our name change and pixilation policy will help with that. Unless you quit now and soak up the fame".

"Oh come on, I'm the first bunny to reach junior detective, everyone will know who I am, let them see my face. As the others say, you can't tell rabbits apart anyway!"

"I heard that you spied on the owner of this establishment, a Fox by the name of Nick Piberius Wilde, and tranquilised him."

"He spotted me when I was exiting through the window. I thought he had left the room for a while but he had just gone to get some papers. He was able to ring an alarm which allowed most predators to get away but I thought fast and made a very dropsy foxy."

The newsreader chuckled and change the interview tone.

"The predator rights group, 'society for mammal equality and removal of shock harnesses' states that while illegal, this club caused no major harm to society and improved the lives of those using it. As a result, they suggest that the dozen or so captured patrons and staff, including the clubs founder, should be treated leniently. What's your view?".

"Well, the punishment is up to the judge to decide. However, I think that some example needs to be made. Even if it was only taking off collars for four hours at a time, they could have allowed regressive instincts to build up inside of them, thus leading to the recent predator murder spree".

…..

It had been a long day, and Judy wanted to go home. She had talked to her family on the phone and they would be holding a party at the weekend back at bunny burrows. Dressed in new clothes, she jumped in the back of a paddy waggon. To her right, in five of the six cages, were prisoners taken during the raid. Back in their collars, they looked miserable but it was to be expected. Two of them were wolves who seemed to be out on a first date while another one was an employee on the site. There was a sudden commotion outside as two wildebeest walked forward.

"Judy, open cage six can you?"

Judy did so and in went Nick, dressed in prison overalls, a heavy duty shock collar and a large muzzle.

"When your tranquiliser ran out we stripped him and gave him a nice power-shower with a water cannon. Got the paint right out of his face. We dosed him up again and he should be waking up again soon. Just warning you."

The door slammed shut and they set off. Soon they were on the freeway and stuck in traffic. Looking to her right, Judy thought she saw an orange flash. Moving her head, she reckoned it must have been the sun refracting on the window. Nick had been twitching for a while know and groggily muttering. As they moved around a bend the sun lit up his face and muzzle and his eyes opened.

"Morning sleepyhead" Judy teased as the fox began checking over his body with his claws. A hand patted his muzzle and jerked. It tentatively felt the device as Nicks mouth tried to open.

"No, no, please, don't …. Don't tell…"

"It's just a muzzle fusspot".

The fox's eyes widened as he began clawing at the device around his month.

"Please, get it off, get it off, I'll do anything, I can't.. I can't, GET IT OFF…."

"Wow, Wow, calm down mate it's all…"

The foxes anguished screams, interspersed with cries of 'GET IT OFF' filled the wagon. Trying to figure out what to do, Judy saw that his shock collar had already gone from blue, past green, to yellow. Were it not for the screams, she would here the mild warning shocks. Up front the window opened and the driver poked his head through.

"What's wrong?"

"He seems terrified of the muzzle, soon he…."

The screaming intensified as the shock collar reached orange with the occasional shock of red.

"We have no tranquiliser left, I'm taking the thing off."

Judie grabbed the key and waited for nick to turn before thrusting in the key and twisting it. Within seconds the device was off and in the far corner with Nick cowering in the nearest.

"It's OK now, calm down and the pain will stop".

Soon enough, the anguished cries subsided into a miserable whimper.

"Well done Judy, make a note. If he acts up, presenting a muzzle will set him straight in seconds."

"Any idea why he reacted that way?"

"No idea? The basic record of his that I have now says that he spent six weeks in a Juvie facility aged 6, right after he got his collar. Doesn't say why though, nor any mention of whether muzzling was ever required."

"Whatever it is, it must have been rough".

….

"The traffics clearing up ahead. We're not far now. Still OK in the back Judy?"

"All cool".

"Uhhh, this car needs a good repair. The transmission is rubbish, indicator bust, mirror on my other side got shattered by a stone."

"I'm not that desperate for conversion."

"Understand, anyway, me and the boys were thinking that to cele…."

A massive bang half deafened Judy as wind began blowing in her hair. Looking up she saw that the wall opposite her was half gone as was Nick!

"All officers, someone has sabotaged our vehicle, the Male Fox prisoner is escaped! I'm going to pursue on foot."

Judy bashed open the doors and quickly jumped off the road. Looking around she saw the fox running towards a van…

"Male fox suspect is being aided by a small Fennec Fox."

Putting on a burst of speed, July dove through the bushes and was soon between the fox and his getaway vehicle. She could see the little Fennec fox screaming behind his wheel with an orange light coming off his collar. To her right, the Male Fox suspect was trapped by a mouse gauge rail line.

"OK, Nice try, now put your hands up and come to me or you'll be back in that muzzle mate."

"Sorry, train to catch!"

In an instant the fox was whizzing away to the north of the 9:15 mouse gauge express to little Rodentia. While going fast, his weight had put a serious crimp on the trains speed and Judy, at top speed, kept pace. The two fast approached the gates of the rodent community and the Fox wasted no time in jumping over it in order weave through the miniature town with Judy following right behind. All in front, mice were running to the sides as the two giants race past. While Judy was being careful, the Fox was willing to clip building and jump from street to street. Approaching the centre of town, he leapt over a food court but his leg clipped a donut shop causing him to plummet to the ground. Stepping up, he turned around and backed into a large square.

"So much running, it's futile. You're just making it worse for yourself."

"Worse for myself? You've taken my dream from me? Tell me, what do I have to live for?"

"The chance to become a model citizen in the future?"

"Really, you're that naïve? I tried being a model citizen once and It was made very clear that I wasn't welcome. Turns out the club is very much full and I've been at the bottom of the invite list from the day I was born."

"Come off it. Give up now and I'll put a no muzzle order on your record."

The fox paused and began thinking. He was obviously considering the notion but Judy wanted to be ready if he ran. Her hand ran down to her stun baton. Taking her eye off him for a second she fingered the control button before being pushed flat on the ground as the fox darted past her, clutching an orange shock collar. Getting up, she looked around yet he had vanished. A set of screams proved otherwise and, while moving around, saw him lying face up in a street next to a hotel full of terrified rodents. Judy and the fox made quick eye contact, he smiled with a quiet 'heh' before darting past her again at full pace towards a market by the fence. Grabbing hold of it, he began to climb up. Looking past him, Judy spotted the van again. The fox was already out of stun baton range and could outrun her to the van. Catching her breath, she noticed his collar was yellow, blinking orange. Flashing back to watching him in the office, she had a plan. It could fail but it had a small chance.

"Oi, Foxy Woxy! You realise we're using your suit as washing up rags for our fleet".

He paused for a second.

"And all your other ones at your work place and apartment".

He began struggling as the light went orange.

"By the way, your fathers dress sense was terrible, just like his parenting!"

A flash of red. His hand slipped and then the other as he fell backwards.

"Nick! _Fall._ "

He flipped crashed front first into the market square and the van outside fled. Judies stun baton was at the nape of his neck.

"Seems like I know how to pull your nerves".

….

"Not speaking?"

"Finnish it now..."

"Don't worry, your suits and pictures will be going into storage".

"Thanks."

"Although the moths might have got them by the time you get out."

"If I had the strength I'd… **AHHHH!** ".

It was only a quick flash to orange, just a small nasty jolt, but it finished him off.

"Agent Hopps, suspect apprehended. You should also look out for a certain van. I'm sending you the details."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

It had been 1 year. Wild Times had been shut down and the captured patrons let off with a warning. The few staff captured had been given a short sentence except for Nick. The judge threw the book at him and gave him a 40-year sentence. Judy remembered the speech well.

"It doesn't matter what your intentions were. I don't care if you just wanted some enjoyment. Stealing a key alone is a 20-year sentence and, considering the risk you put our fair town in both with your operation and escape I'm considering a life sentence. However, the evidence given does support your claim that you acted with no bad motives. Consequently, I sentence you to 40 years of imprisonment with a chance of parole at 30 years. Considering the reputation of your species, however, I see this as unlikely".

Trainee detective Judy remembered the fox burying his head into his arms and crying before being led away.

Looking around, she picked up her mug (confiscated from Wild times, with the parks logo and a smart looking Nick cartoon winking on the side and pointing to the right) and filled it up with coffee. "We're going to need some more," she called out, "Nick, you have Batazon prime, can you order it?" She had been promoted to the rank of trainee detective by the city hall in a special ceremony after her actions. At the time she was elated, this was more than she could have ever hoped for, but now she was depressed. Her colleagues were reviewing evidence and discussing ideas.

Shortly after Nick had been arrested, three bodies were found mauled. It had been played off as a lag period from the closure of Wild Times. Yet more bodies were being found and panic was in the air. Worst of all was SMERSH (the predator rights group) who, previously comprising of young idealist pred's, was swelling with businessmen, parents, the elderly.

"Judie, we found another one."

"Where?"

"Here (the horse said pointing at the map), but it's a pred."

"What?"

"I assume that he was attacked at the recent SMERSH protest."

Three days ago, SMERSH (society for mammal equality and removal of shock harnesses) had organised the largest protest in predator history, campaigning against the recent reset of tame collars to high intensity level. At first, it went smoothly with a set of signatures dropped off at city hall. On the way back a small set of predators unveiled a poster with a Nick cartoon on it at the words 'Hang on in there'. This provoked the prey bystanders to attack and, with tame collars set to high level, the spreading panic caused chaos.

"He has no visible attack damage, however there is a burn mark beneath his Tame collar. I assume he tried to fight back and killed himself in the process."

"Didn't realise collars could do that…" Judy said quietly. She had rare incidents of collars setting off existing heart conditions but never killing someone by shock alone.

"High intensity. When it's on red, it stays red till he's knocked out."

"Ouch. Your tiger, does he have any scratches?"

"Not really."

"He might of panicked and got into the red. My Fox was terrified of his muzzle and likely got himself worked up to that state too."

"There is evidence of a nasty bruise of his back, looks like he was hit with a bar."

"… Could pain trigger it?"

"It would have to be intense, something that really released the adrenaline."

"Being threatened by angry prey would do that."

"We have no evidence. I advise we put it off as just a sad accident."

"… suppose your right."

"Anyway, we got the photos back from the lab."

"Photos… the ones from the last prey victim."

"Yes, and we can sort of see the attacker! You were right, in his last moments he caught the feral predator on photo!"

"Quickly, where is it?"

The horse pulled out a picture. In the top right corner what looked like a jaguar was attacking.

"He looks familiar. The white marks on his black coat ring a bell, I just can't….."

"JUDY!" shouted Bogo through the door.

"Yes Sir?"

"I see you've seen the photo?"

"Yes."

"I recognised him but have only just figured out where. Your undercover video."

"He's the one who fusses Nick's hair!"

"I'm going to interview him now, but I want you to handle it at first. He knows you so we could get better results".

"I'll grab my things now sir!"

Three hours later, Judy sat in an interrogation cell at the city penitentiary. Behind her was a two-way mirror that hid Bogo. With a clatter of chains, Nick was dragged in. The smart dressed, wisecracking fox from 1 year ago was gone. His fir was shaggy and unkept, his tail and ears bent while a baggy jumpsuit hid his form and a high duty tame collar dug in around his neck. His hand went up to scratch it but retreated when it shot from green to yellow. All collars would shoot to red if they were being heavily tugged at but these were designed to resists even a simple tug or readjustment.

"Nice cup, I heard that the maker went bust. It'll be a nice collectable in a few years" grovelled Nick with a heavy sarcastic accent.

"Long time no see."

"Yes indeed officer Hop Hops."

"How dare you call me that you mangy fox."

"Well, I've just been enjoying myself SOOOO much, I haven't had time to use the wondrous grooming facilities you have on offer."

"It's nice to talk to a fox who's so eloquent for once."

"Nice to talk to an officer of the law who's so non-condescending for a change…."

"Listen, do you recognise this person?"

The fox looked at the photo and his eyes widened.

"Manchas, a fake name unfortunately. I don't know his real one or where he lives, however."

"Any idea on where to find those?"

"Yes, but I'm not at liberty to disclose."

"Please explain why?"

"Because I could get onto trouble on the inside."

…. "so, it's organised crime. We suspected you turned to some dodgy people to finance your little endeavour."

"How did you guess that? Is it the fact that I've been banned from the main city bank for 26 years or the fact that their illegal endeavour loan has an unfeasible repayment schedule?"

"I don't remember you being this sarcastic."

"Don't have much else to do, really. The satire courses were over-subscribed."

"Is it your coping mechanism, humour?"

"Why would you say that? Just because I've had my dignity, pride, dreams and friends removed from me for the next 39 years doesn't mean that I have to inflate my humour to fill the yawning chasm left."

Nick lifted his eyes and looked straight at Judy. His mouth opened into a wide toothy grin as he scratched his neck with a set of chipped claws on his right paw. Judy began backing off much to Nicks amusement.

"Scared of the naughty foxy woxy are we? I thought you were the brave police woman who could capture a fox a day?"

"I'm the detective who can make you serve the rest of your sentence in a muzzle."

Nicks eyes widened and he lurched back. His collar shot up to orange…

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"Those 3 seconds were the highlight of my day."

"I hate you."

The door opened as Bogo walked in.

"Mr Wilde?"

"Yes…. Sir?"

"Since a year ago, the predator murder spree has continued. Looking back at your park's 5 year operating record, it seems that there is no correlation between it and the current crime wave. Consequently, I plan to make a deal that you can't refuse."

"Which is?"

"Assist with finding the killer and we'll release you on parole. As long as you behave and check in with us once a month, you'll be free."

"Chief Bogo, is this really wise, I mean he's a…" Judy began to protest.

"With his park gone, Smersh has been flooded with new members. With the high intensity setting in place and no way to de-stress, even your average otter has joined. Did you see their poster Nick?"

"A Rhino pointed it out to me in the paper".

"You've become a martyr for them. A symbol of hope. While to prey you've become the symbol of low level predator crime and how foxes can't be trusted. I've seen your cartoon motif in children's books as the thief who steals a young Lemming's toys, on the radio the other day I heard a song mention Sly-Nicky Wilde. As long as you stay on the inside you inflate the risk of a full blown riot."

"And if I get out, I defuse the tension."

"That's the plan. Make no mistake, violence while the collars are set to high intensity will hurt many more predators than prey. From mutual past experience, I thin…."

"Don't go there! Painful place!"

"Understood, We'll get you a cheap shirt and trouser and you'll got out to investigate with officer Judy."

"Wait, WHAT? ME DRAGGING HIM OUT THERE, I!"

"Scared of the naughty fox officer carrots?"

"ONE toe out of line and you're back here, understand?"

"I'm shaking my uniform."

"Muzzle time?"….. That shut him up.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Judies police chaser entered the freeway. In the front, Nick and Judy sat handcuffed with Judy driving.

Where's all my stuff?

"Back at your place. Your landlord said that he'd keep everything ready for your return."

"Didn't realise Jorge had a soft side. We need to stop there."

"Why?"

"You have eyes, don't you?"

"NO!"

"what?"

"We have no time to make a detour and stop so you can preen yourself."

"If you hadn't noticed, I'm a wreck."

"I've noticed. Deal with it."

"If I was starving, you would be required to stop for food. If I was thirsty, water. I'm vile at the moment, I literally have to preen myself. Did your parents even teach you how vital this was?"

"They taught me that is was bad to waste time by filling it with vain actions."

"Vain actions? You don't understand.. do you.. Just a lucky bunny who looks great with no ef…. **AHHH!.** "

"Serves you right."

"I HATE high intensity. It's even more cruel, it's even more bar…. **AHHH!** "

"It's for you own good."

"I'm getting what feels like a bee sting for the crime of getting annoyed. Please explain, if it's so good for me surely it's good for you."

"It keeps your kind in check. Of course foxes like you are smelly, haggard, untrustworthy, mean creatures whatever they do to disguise it. Surely your time in prison would get you acquainted to your own species."

"I was the only fox, the only canid there."

"Don't be absurd. Foxes make up 0.1% of the population but 5% of prisoners. Half of em get bunged in jail once in their life just like…"

 **ZAPP!** Judy could hear the shock play out on the tame collar until it changed from yellow to green yet Nick stood there motionless, looking at her with a look of pure contempt and lips slightly parted. Judy pulled the car over and fingered for her fox repellent.

"Foxes get put in for four years tops in the medium security wing for things like fraud, cons, etcetera. Prey who do the same thing get shorter sentences in low security jails as the world is a lovely fair place. Surely as a police offices you'd notice that most serious criminals are prey. Elephants, Buffalo, Hippo's. If one gets mad they can go on a rampage while us preds are leashed back. Up until this crime wave we were most often the victims!"

"Good thing. It still doesn't change the fact that your species choose to make their living from crime."

"Do you remember that I spent 6 weeks in juvenile hall aged 6?"

"Yes, it reminded me of an old fox bully at home who should have done the same."

"Do you also remember me stating that I've been banned from the main city bank for 26 years?"

"Yes…. I assume they are connected" Judy said as they went back onto the road.

"My Dad always told me that people could be cruel and mean. That you would say the word fox and they'd think you're a scraggy ragamuffin up to no good. He said that you had to put in effort, be smart and presentable, always, in order to defy their expectations. A sharp-dressed fox would surprise them and make them think twice before accepting you as their equal. He also warned me that sometimes, a fox could do everything possible but it wouldn't stand a chance at stopping someone looking down at you."

"That picture of him in your office, putting on your tie."

"Yup, have it here in my wallet now" He said, showing her.

"I do admit that you looked smart".

"…Thanks. Well, just after my 6th birthday I went on the field trip to a natural history museum where I got my first collar. I knew it would zap me if I was naughty but I didn't gauge quite what that meant. Just like I didn't gauge what 'look down' really meant. My Dad…"

"Tailor, I know."

"Planned to buy an old store and do it up as a custom suit store for all types of animals. He had all his records of his previous dealings which had gone from strength to strength. He had a model of the store front with well-made model suits in a variety of sizes. He dressed myself up in my finest clothes and we headed over…"

 **26** **years earlier:**

"Mr J, Wilde. Office 34 please." Called an unenthusiastic secretary.

Two foxes got up carrying boxes of materials and files. They walked towards a corridor where a small Pica was standing. The little rodent turned heel and jogged down the corridor.

"Heads up, two foxes coming."

Looking through the windows, the second fox, a small kit, noticed files being gathered up and hidden as they went passed.

"Dad, why are they gathering up their stuff?"

"Lots of meetings ending, just sorting their stuff out."

"OK."

"Here we are, room 34."

An elderly pair of elephants, two Pica's and a Lemming were standing in attendance. The foxes climbed up onto the chairs as the elephants cleared the desk of paperwork and items.

"Thank you for clearing the desk for us, Sir" said the young Kit, eliciting a muted guffaw from one of the elephants.

"Good day, Gentleman. As you know, I am John Wilde and this is my son and future apprentice Nicholas. For the last 12 years, since leaving school at 16, I have worked in the tailoring business out of my house. My current mail order sales are strong, I am well recommended by my clients and I have even suited up Harry Hyena and his slick six (the kit giggled at the mention of his favourite band)."

"I'm sorry, don't know them." Replied the Elephant in a monotone, disinterested voice.

"Anyway, It has come to my attention that there is an abandoned store in Cyprus avenue at the border of Happytown. Many different kinds of animal live and work there but the only shops selling or hiring good clothing, specialise in one size. Mr Trunkton (looking at the Elephant) would have to travel miles and pay a fortune as would Mr Plummet (looking at the Lemming). Consequently, I propose John Wilde and sons…"

"Suitopia!" the two foxes cried as the main presentation opened to reveal a detailed tailor shop model.

"A place where animals of all sizes and ages can find the right suit for them. The models in here are actual suits if you wish to try them on to check the quality. Or you could fold through my current order book to see just how much demand there …"

A loud stamp came down and printed a red rejected notice on the application form. The two foxes paused before the older one grabbed his stuff.

"Thank you for your time and appreciation. Come on Nick."

The other Elephant guffawed and muttered "Foxes". The sound went over the elder fox's head but it pricked the ears of the glum kit and brought him to his sense.

"You didn't look at all? Why didn't you look?"

"Come on Slick Nick, now's not the time…" said the elder fox as the two elephants ignored the kits question.

"You look down on us… You were never going to approve that loan ever!"

"Quick learner for a fox" muttered one of the two Pica's who had hurriedly come over to retrieve the stamp.

"You think that I'm going to steal that, you all do!"

"Nick" said the now worried father as his son picked up the stamp with the two rodents hanging from it to the great alarm of the bankers.

"SECURITY!"

"What's wrong with being a fox" the Kit began to blub, "just because I have to wear this, does…. **AAAAHHHH!** "

"NICK!"

The little mice crashed into the desk as the Kit contorted into a foetal position crying. His fingers had darted out from beneath his colour and the red light finally went down to a relatively safe green.

"Nick, Nick you silly boy, come here, it's over, its….."

"The Kit assaulted my employees and tried to steal a paper weight. Book him!"

The Kit was torn from his father's arms and carried out by the Rhino.

"Please! He's six, he got his collar a week ago. He didn't know what it could do, he… AHHH!"

The fathers collar went off with an orange light.

"Daddy!" cried the Kit as another shock went through him.

"Nick…"

 **The present:**

"I learned the truth about a lot of things that day. By the end of it, three wallabies in a small court sent me off to a correctional hall for 6 weeks based on the sole testimony of a Pica who said that, after I failed to shake him off the stamp I tried to steal, I threatened to bite him. My Dad testified for me, as did a young Dhole who was delivering letters that day. However, the Judge said that the word of a senior banker was impeccable compared to that of a teenage girl who witnessed the event at a distance and a father who was too busy trying to scam a bank to teach his son right from wrong."

"This is just a sop story, isn't it? I mean, what next, the Juvie hall gave you your fear of muzzles?"

"I'M NOT TELLING YOU THAT STORY, YOU LITTLE….." his voice trailed off as his tame collar buzzed around the threshold.

"That was close…. Juvenile hall wasn't too bad. My family and Finnick would come over and visit and the boys weren't that bad. We got the last laugh however. 6 weeks' savings from food, combined with pawned valuables and a little loan from a certain sympathetic double-bassist of certain a local band. When I exited Juvie, my dad got me to wear a blindfold as he had a surprise for me. Low and behold a mini-suitopia!". Nicke Wilde and son's tailored suits and accessories. We rolled in the mail order business and we were soon making money. My Dad's estimates had been a bit excessive but, aged 8, we celebrated the paying off of the debt with the return of my parents wedding rings. We laughed…. my Dad had a bit too much to drink and re-enacted to moment where he met my Mum on their first date…."

"The other Photo?"

"That very one."

"Did they scream each other name?"

"Old wife's tale… but yes they did, very, very load."

"He even sent a card to the bank managers, thanking them for the opportunity and informing them that his business was going strong."

"Did they enjoy that?"

"They sent back a ludicrously expensive house and,…. life insurance quote…."

….. "Nick, that didn't sound as funny as the rest. Bogo mentioned something about the last time high intensity collars were used, that was 23 years…."

"NO MORE!" shouted nick as his neck twitched from some shocks. "I said it was a painful place and it is." He sighed and peered out of the window. "The truth is, I have a lot of bad baggage and memories. And I'm inclined to keep them all to myself. Even my best friends don't know anything about my parents beyond my father's profession. Apart from Finnick, who was there, no one knows about the Juvenile hall incident and that was the first time I ever told someone about the bank. As for the… thing..."

"Muzzle?"

"DON'T EVER SAY THA…..", the shock quickly dissipated and Nick continued. "Don't ever say that word again. It brings back horrible memories and makes me look weak. I made my living my appearing cool, in charge and under control. That's the only positive thing people see about foxes. They get the Job done no questions ask and, if they can't keep their cool, they have no use. My father was known as Honest John, and I thought it meant that foxes could be accepted as trustworthy. But, in the end I realised that it was only because many of his mail customers never knew he was a fox till he opened his store. When they learned that, they had to accept it, and when justifying their choice in a review or advise they called him Honest John to make him sound good… ironically due to the fact that he didn't tell the whole truth."

"Then why are you opening out to me?"

"You cracked the dam. You know my biggest weakness, so some sentimental guff won't really hurt anything."

"A fox at my school bullied me when I was young, I've always distrusted them and I still think it's good advice. But he's nice now, admits he was a jerk and had problems and now bakes for the local town. Maybe you could be less of a Jerk?"

"Says the lady who made her big lucky break by ruining my life."

Judy slammed on the brakes and turned to nick. "Don't insult my career, don't insult my work ethic and don't ever think that it was just luck. When I first spotted you being dodgy I followed you, realised your clinic was up to no good and scoped it out."

"Just when I thought I was getting to bear your company, shame."

"You could keep talking or shower and change. We're at your place."

Nick looked around and realised where they were, the two handcuffed animals got out and wandered down into the apartment. Taking the cuffs off as they got in, Nick wandered into a shower as Judy surveyed the area. "This place is a tip Nick, gives my neighbour porkins place a run for its money. What happened to smart and presentable?"

"Going to bed at 3AM happened."

After a short while Nick got out of his shower. His fir was clean and back to how it was one year ago. His nails had been trimmed down and neatened. Moving to a mirror, Nick began cutting off stray whiskers before grabbing a new suit a putting it on. Adjusting the tie in the mirror, he then grabbed some heavy duty numbing cream in order to rub around his standard issue tame collar.

"Looking good, Slick Nick!" joked Judy, yet when she looked over she saw Nick looking at her with a collar zapping away at his unflinching neck.

"Put the cuffs on and we get going to tundra town. We're going to Manchas' old boss. Kozlov."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"So, Kozlov. He's who you were scared of in the interview isn't he?"

"Yup."

"Can't blame you, I've heard stories."

"So have I. By and large I've kept a good relationship with him. His kid loves me for a start, and he'll do anything for little Boris. In any case, I phoned him in my shower and he said he's fine with us coming over. He wants me there for his little boy's big day."

"So that's why you wanted to go home? To make sure that he's cool. How do you know he's not lying?"

"I know when he's pissed. Not happened to me, but to someone else during a meeting when presenting my business case. If he was angry, I'd be heading straight over to Sahara square and booking a room in the hottest hotel available. It was fully 1% of the reason I wanted to go home."

Judy guffawed after a bit. "I don't know why, but I'm beginning to like you."

"Suppose it's because you no longer see me as a just a savage predator."

"Calm down, I still don't trust you."

"First left here."

The two shuffled out of the car and walked towards the entrance of Kozlov's palace. The Caribou bouncers at the door asked for Nicks booking number, to which Nick replied "I'm Kozlov's special guest."

After a dozen or so minutes the two entered the bar. It was sculpted of Ice and the warm glow of lightbulbs gave the place an auburn glow like before sunrise. The place was heaving with Tundra Town residents, each talking about various business deals being conducted. Wandering towards a Jukebox, Nick took a seat and began to idle through the play listings before selecting a song and putting in a quarter.

"If you've put on that stupid rabbit song that was playing in your park…."

The song came on with a similar tune but the lyrics were different. They settled down and waited for two polar bear escorts to arrive. Travelling through the building, they reached the back of a room with a host of polar bears in it. The place looked like a wedding and in the centre Kozlov was finishing a speech.

"And today, my son, you are a man and with this you take on the responsibilities of adulthood. Your impulses and instincts are your responsibility now and this Collar shows that you are trusted to take care of them patiently and responsibly."

The Collar snapped on the little Polar bear who was by the stage and some party music began playing. The little bear began prancing about, screaming and whooping.

"Not good, not good" muttered Nick as Kozlov spotted his son and began to calm him down. But it was too late and with a small Zap the joy stopped. Boris turned to his father with a trembling lip and embraced him.

"Moving through, moving through" muttered Nick as he pushed to the front while Judy, behind in began tugging back "you can't just interrupt him like this, what happens when…."

"NIX! NIX!" cried the little cub as he turned and ran into Nicks hands. "It's Nick, Boris, and my you've grown. You're the strong Polar bear now aren't you. Aren't you. Look at your fir all nicely shaven and trimmed. And your collar too"

"I… I don't like it any more. It hurt me. I want to take it off."

"Can't do that. When I was young I tried to take it off and it gave me a red shock. If you do that now it'll Zap you till you keel over. You just received a little yellow shock. It's not that bad."

A concerned Judy looked up at the hulking polar bear above her. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't want to intrude, he dragged me in…."

"Don't worry, I won't hurt my boys best friend. He was missing you Nick."

"So much so he forgot my name."

"He's a little boy, time goes fast for him. He was ecstatic when I told him that you would be here seeing as, after Wild Times closed, I told him you were put away for so long. He was devastated back last year when that event happened."

"Your preaching to the choir, my old friend. Just remember whose Magnum Opus that was."

"I know, and you brought in the little witch who closed it down. Shame you didn't get here earlier; Boris could have had a go at her before he got his collar on". Kozlov's gaze and tone had grown darker and Judy pulled her ears back. The bit about Boris attacking Judy certainly sounded sincere.

"Kozlov, you gave me your word that she would be unharmed. You realize that if she gets hurt, I go back in for 39 years. I'll be in my 70's and the combination of prison life and heavy duty collars isn't conductive to longevity, no matter how many miracle medical breakthroughs are made in the meantime."

"I do not intend to force any pain on her, besides, we are here for business".

The three people walked into an office in the side and sat down. Judy presented Kozlov with a copy of two pictures. One was the suspect captured on photo by the victim, the other was at Wild times.

"Manchas. I haven't seen him in a long time. Used to drive me around town. Need his address?"

"Yes please" answered Judy, "and can we have his real full name?"

"Manches Manossa."

"He only changed one letter to make his fake name?"

"Yes, I never got it either…."

The three erupted into laughter which was only curtailed as Nick and Kozlov's tame collars came on.

"The feeling of social sobriety. Tell me, Rabbit? Have you ever tasted it?".

"No, in training we deal with stun guns and batons but not collars."

"My Wife Natasha is 7 months pregnant. With high intensity turned on, she's already in hospital so that her collar can come off as soon as her contractions start. Imagine the furore that would happen if a rabbit had to be whipped earth time they had a new child?"

"I'm sorry, but it's for the greater good…."

In one fell movement Kozlov had grabbed Judy and holding her above her strength. The size difference was large enough that anger wasn't needed and Kozlov took every calculated step with precision.

"Put her down Kozlov! She's my ticke…. AHHH!"

"Indeed old friend, and I said I would force no harm on her. It's just that I didn't know which of the two 'nicest' collars my son would like best so I purchased two. I happen to have a spare and I think it would suit our little friend."

"Kozlov" said Nick, trying to keep himself calm, "that's my ticket to freedom. That's 39 years of my life. Don't do this to me."

"How many times did you tell me on the phone, how you wished to put those who oppressed us into their own torture creation?"

An aid was already fitting the collar around Judies neck as she squirmed inside Kozlov's fist, ears pointing out the top.

"That was joking, for god's sake you wanted me back and now you're throwing me into the clink."

"You think they meant the truth? With that 39 year pardon? Pahhh. You would still have at least 20 years behind bars. This whole thing was a ruse. I'll cut your cuffs and find you a nice safe house. She on the other hand will never police again."

With a snap, the spare collar was on Judy and Kozlov dropped her. Within seconds the light flash green and then up to orange. Judy scream and convulsed on the chair before seeming to calm down for a second.

"You vile mon….. **AHHH!** "

"Strike one."

"Brute….. **AHHH!** "

"Strike two."

"Pred scum…"

"strike three."

"KOZLOV, A JOKE IS A JOKE, LET HER OUT …. **AHHH!** "

"No Key Nick, we cut the chain and dump her in an unsuspecting car heading back into town. Strike 6. Unless of course you want to drag her around town on this fool errand of a pardon. Make no mistake however, turn down my offer here and It closes permanently. Boris's loss aside, this is my day and my justice. Strike 10…. That breaks Finnick's record!"

"I'm sorry Kozlov, but just because I suffered doesn't mean I can le… **AHHHHHH!** "

Judies collar had lost patience and gone straight to red. The current quickly knocked her out but also travelled through the handcuffs to Nick.

"Your choice friend. So be it."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Judy began to wake up slowly. She looked up at Nick.

"Not the best meeting with Kozlov…. But not the worst."

She was shocked again into a deep sleep, the current tracing through Nicks handcuffs. First step would be to call Bogo on her radio, let him know what was happening and come out here with a key. Grabbing the radio, he turned it on and spoke to the agent on the other side. "Hello? This is Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps is hurt, I need to talk with police chief Bogo."

"I'm sorry, police chief Bogo has been replaced with police chief Brison."

"What, hang on just a sec?" Nick grabbed his phone and pressed the check news button before holding it to his ear. He picked up Judy and began running through the streets.

"Mayor Bellweather has forced the resignation of police chief Bogo after it was revealed that he offered to release the high security prisoner no.2727, aka. Nicholas Piberius Wilde, on parole 39 years early as long as he helped investigate the recent killings in person on the field. In a statement, the now officer Bogo, states that he was given the all clear to conduct the operation as an attempt to mend predator-prey relationships and that the entire event reeks of nepotism. In his place, Bellweather has promoted noted hardliner Carl Brison to chief of police and predator control. Brison has long argued for permanent high intensity collar settings along with much earlier collar fittings, far more sensitive detectors and the removal of assistance services such as long stay pre-natal beads for expecting predators. These stances have been heavily criticised by campaigns such as SMERSH who have said that they would literally cause the extinction of predators in three generations. In a statement, Brison states that he plans to bring in the terrorist and 'make him pay'."

Putting Judy down, he looked at her pockets to find some handcuff keys but each one was locked with a code. Panicking, he grabbed a bucket of water and threw it over her, jolting her awake.

"Don't panic, Bogo has been fired, new police chief wants me to pay, need to get collar off you, need the handcuffs off you to get you across town."

"You predators, all the same aren't you. Can't wait to get the upper hand and…. **AHHHH!** "

Nick picked her up again and grabbed his phone. "Honey, yes I'm out, I need to get to your bunker and get Hopps out of the collar that Kozlov put on her….. Meet you there." Looking around he spotted a workshop behind a kitchen. Throwing Judy onto it, he placed his chain over a guillotine and lowered it down, breaking the link. With his hands free he just needed to get to Judies police cruiser and… she had the keys locked up. As if to make matters worse, two helicopters flew over towards Kozlov's palace. "They're after us, already" he thought. Looking around, he saw a small artic fox arriving in a snow speeder. She glanced at him and threw him the key. "Good luck, every predator in this city will help you friend!"

Jumping on the speeder, Nick tuned the radio and turned toward the rainforest district once more.

"We're getting reports that police have found the empty police cruiser of detective Judy Hopps, who was escorting N. Wilde on this so called mission. Reports suggest that he lured her to the house of notorious gangster Kozlov and….."

Nick turned off the radio lest his collar reach yellow. Racing down the main street, two police cruisers saw him and swerved to make a road block. Nick swerved right into an alley and then left. Picking up speed he broke through a chain link fence before sliding the back of the speeder out so he could turn a corner and get back onto the road behind the cruisers. The traffic began clogging up but Nick was able to weave in and out of the traffic in order to get through. Looking ahead, he realised that there was a traffic jam leading up to a road block by the rainforest district gates. Two police Rhinos leapt out and let loose with tranquiliser guns but they buried themselves in his front screen. Before they could reload, Nick was around the corner as the traffic picked up. Suddenly, his phone began to ring and, picking it up and placing it by his ear, a smile grew across his face…. until a semi-conscious Judy grabbed it and chucked it away.

"It's illegal to drive while using a…" she was able to wearily say, getting angrier as she went on, before she was zapped once more into a slumber. Looking up, Nick saw that the bridge ahead was being blocked by police. Panicking, he swerved right and began racing down the steep gorge towards the edge. As he came down, the surface bent upwards into what was a famous, albeit illegal and often deadly, ski jumping site. The little moped flew into the clouds and, in the few seconds of calm, Nick gathered up Judy before they hit the ground hard. The steering column broke and the ski's jack knifed in, throwing the pair off into the snow. As they lay there, knocked out, two orange figures loomed over them.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Judy woke up with a sore head. She was weak, drowsy and scared. Her neck was sore and as she rubbed it, she realised that Kozlov's collar had been removed. Looking around, she found herself in a small room in what looked like a cupboard. Opening it out, she saw Nick, the little Fennec fox, a fat cheater and a very grumpy looking badger.

"What is wrong with you people. In a civilized society the strong look after the weak yet it's in your nature to steal, hurt and humiliate whichever small animal is the punch bag of the day! Every waking moment since Kozlov put that thing on me has been agony. Why would any person put such a thing on someone who has no need for it?"

"Look at the kettle calling the pot black, Judy." replied a suddenly angry Nick. "I spilt some of my worst moments out to you a few days ago and you seem to at least have some empathy. But because some grumpy bear comes along and does something mean to you, you think all predators are the same. WORSE, you call tame collars barbaric after wearing one for a few hours. Guess what, I've had this one on most of the time for the last 26 years! It's gone off when I've been scared, frightened, excited and yes angry. Now we're facing a chief of police who wants them to come on when we're also having panic attacks, romantic evenings or are in serious pain! Every morning I've had to deal with it chaffing my skin, every time someone threatens me, it's there reminding me that I can't defend myself. In a 'civilized society' surely this wouldn't happen?"

"Nick, you're a stupid fox who would of gone berserk and eaten me by now if he didn't have his collar on. I'm sorry if your natural instincts mean you can't behave but that's just tough!"

Nick paused for a second before shouting back: "Tough! Tough? You talked about things being tough but I'm a Fox! My species is a byword for bad behaviour. Even if I say that I'm trustworthy and loyal, most people will look back and laugh! 'It's not in our nature'. This nature was forced on us and we had no choice but to conform or die! As for that bogus instinct stuff, guess what. We could take your collar off so why not ours?"

Judy paused as she double checked each predator. They each had no tame collars on.

"Wait what, why aren't you attacking me?" Judy said, perplexed and crawling back into a ball.

"Newsflash little lady", cried the little Fennec fox, "we don't need those pain collars. As Nick said, this instinct stuff is all a load of media made up mumbo jumbo. Snap out of it."

Judy unfurled, and slowly got up. "I'm… I'm sorry for that. Looking back, it seemed I needed the collar more than you did. It's…. horrible." A small smile unfurled on her face as the two remaining members of the group, Clawhauser the fat cheetah and Honey the badger introduced themselves. Honey set out breakfast with Finnick popping out to retrieve some bread delivered by Bat. Settling down for breakfast, Nick explained how Clawhauser had worked at Wild Times and had been lying low since the raid. Honey, on the other hand, was a computer whiz who counterfeited collar keys and was obsessed by a sheep conspiracy. After clearing up, they set things away and met to plan their next moves.

"Heads up Judy, the world thinks I killed you which would be enough to put me behind bars for life when combined with my current sentence. Brison is now chief of police, claims that I hold responsibility for all the predator murders and has vowed that once captured I'll also spend the rest of my life behind bars. Us predators are going to find raising families impossible with the upcoming collar upgrades which are set to go ahead despite a SMERSH protest forecast to contain 15% of the zootopian population and being headlined by Gazelle".

"Wow, let me have a look". Peering through the details, Judies anger began to rise. "When I joined the police, I never wanted to be part of this. Ohh, Nick, I think your favouri…"

"STOP!, STOP!, STOP!" cried Finnick but it was too late. Nick had swiped back the phone and was drooling with excitement. "It's a Slicks Reunion… A SLICKS REUNION!"

"CALM IT NICK!" cried Finnick, and while Nick stopped shouting he hadn't stopped shaking with excitement.

"Back to business," cried honey as she swivelled around and began working at her desk. "We have found the latest evidence of the vile machinations of the great sheep flock."

"No you haven't" beckoned an irate Finnick.

"Oh but I have. In the last year Clawhauser learnt some basic hacking skills and together we looked up some medical records for our killer."

"And what, is he allergic to wool."

"No, but he was diagnosed with a terminal brain tumour and agreed to visit a certain hospital for experimental surgery."

Nick stopped giggling and looked up, "Oh God, I didn't realise. Poor Manchas."

"But people die of deadly diseases all the time. It's only natural to seek a cure even if there's only a slim chance" retorted Judy.

"That's what I thought, until I saw the bigger picture" replied Clawhauser, "you can separate the attack sprees into waves. And just before each wave you have a dying predator transferred to this unit and just after said predator is returned as a body and undergoes an operation before being buried."

"So wait," a sceptical Nick butted in "Your saying that these attacks are being committed by brain cancer patients who, instead of being given special treatment, are being mind controlled. But how?"

"The lab where they are transferred to is run by the government" replied Honey. "and 10 years ago they developed spine and nerve replacements for those suffering from paralysis. Why would they change from that line of research to one so different?"

"I'm not following you" Judy butted in. "Let's say that they turned tech allowing brains to control broken limbs into tech that allowed brain control. Why?"

"Power" replied Nick.

"Not you Nick! First Honey, then Clawhauser. I'm I and the rabbit the only sane ones left?"

Judy butted in "he has a point Finnick. These past days have seen predator rights reduced to the smallest level seen since records began while the mayor has put in place a lunatic as chief of police. Although he is a Bison, not a sheep Honey."

"Could be a sheep in disguise?" Honey replied to the quiet bunker before guffawing into her hand. The entire bunker soon followed and relaxed down.

"So we've got a weird theory and a weird motive. What other evidence do we have boys?"

Finnick looked at Judy and stood up. "well, for one, if these killings are a reversion to basic instincts, why aren't the predators stashing the food? I learned it in biology, looking at solitary insects. Most hunting animals will establish a territory, guard it, kill occasionally and stash or protect the body till it's all been eaten. These killings are just a bite to the neck, clawing at the chest and then done."

"Finnick… you're a genius!" exclaimed Judy. "How could I miss it. Each killing was in an alley or locked house with no witnesses. There had to be some intelligence behind it. Pure savagery would just have an attack out in the open."

"Well", Clawhauser called out, "We've proven a Honey theory plausible before she got a boyfriend. You two foxes each owe be 50 bucks".

The two foxes grumbled and handed money over. Judy, then took her turn to speak "It's been an interesting few days, but I need to return home. My parents probably think I'm dead and anything that can defuse the tension building up is a good thing. I'll repeat the current story, mention Kozlov putting a collar on me and I'll state that your place is somewhere it isn't."

"I'll walk you out to the rainforest, desert border Judy" said Nick, grabbing his suit, collar and a blindfold. "This last thing is just to keep Honey happy, You'll be home soon enough". Nick stuck the blindfold on Judy and walked up the ladder. As the rabbit grabbed the lower rung, Finnick tugged her tail. "So, what dirt did you get of Nick. Find out why one night he walked down a street crying while in….."

With a tug Judy was pulled up and away from Finnick and out of the bunker.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

The two walked by the side of the quiet road, approaching a wall and river in the distance.

"I didn't realise, back then at Wild Times, that he was going to die so soon. At least he didn't leave any children. But his brother and his nephew…"

"How plausible do you think this theory is?"

"Not very."

"But are there any the make more sense."

"If you didn't know better, reversion. That's why it's so popular."

"I know, I believed it too. I still don't discount that there is some super slim risk, like mental illness… not that it justifies these collars".

"Yeh. But the polls still say that 75% of people want collars to remain. 40% agree with Brison!"

"The great curse of getting people to decide a choice for everyone, everyone else is dumb."

"I can attest to that, Dumb bunny, although it still sounds nicer than having Bellweather and co in charge permanently."

They reached the bridge and a payphone. Waiting till the cars had gone, Judy began to call her parents.

"Mum.. Dad… It's ME. Yes, Yes. I'm fine. I'm better than fine I'm great….. No, no, the Bear had just put a collar on his son and was in a bad temper, so put a spare one on me…. It was horrible, it seemed like I needed them more than the Preds…. Well, the Fox who was travelling with smuggled me to a paranoid friend's bunker in Savannah square where they took it and theirs off….. No, no, I was a bit of a jerk about the collars and some of them got angry, but once you get past the teeth and the claws they're just like us…. Well, I was inclined…. You know I love Gazelle and we can take Tulip and Chet along for their R&B band…. Ha, Ha,Ha… Don't rush. The fox blindfolded me to lead me out and is somewhere back in the desert now…..."

As Judy caught up on a backlog of gossip, Nick began to smell something off…. He tried to put his nose on it…. "fur… sweat…. Blood…. Disinfectant? OH GOD. JUDY!".

"Anyway…. No, no, he likes Harry Hyena and the slicks, you think I coul…"

"Judy, hide, I think the killer is coming. Something smells very, very wrong."

"The fox is back, he says he smells something wrong, that it might be the kill…"

She never got to finish the sentence as a huge black cat leaped into her, chomping down onto her bullet proof vest.

His shock collar buzzing unpleasantly, nick grab a branch torn from the nearest tree and brought it down on the big cat's head with a sickening crack. He dropped Judy who, uninjured, rolled away. Looking back, the killer saw Nick and turned around. It was Manchas, he had a scar on his head and was thinner and weaker than he was before. But his collar was off while Nicks beeped furiously. Turning around, it set its eyes once more on Judy who had scurried into a storm drain. Charging up, the beast thrust in his claw in an attempt to pull her out. Grabbing another branch, Nick wacked the Jaguar on his head again, harder this time. Fully in his attention, the jaguar sized up his much smaller opponent. His heart pounding and collar searing, Nick pulled back to the forest in an attempt to get some cover. Realising what he was doing, the Jaguar lunged forward, claws out and met Nick in battle. Nick, not knowing why, went straight for the neck and sunk his teeth in before being ripped off and thrown away.

"YOU WANT MORE OF HER" he screamed, standing tall and haggard with his eyes alive and electricity darting around his collar "COME THROUGH ME, YOU….." he never finished the sentence, his collar turned red and he convulsed onto the floor screaming.

The Jaguar turned, looked over to where Judy had been, and got a tranquiliser between the eyes. It stumbled and fell. Judy raced past it to check up on Nick. His suit was ruined and underneath it three gashes pooled out blood. His Collar was still trying to knock him out and he convulsed and screamed with every pulse. Judy could hear cries of her name and help me as she fumbled with her pockets to find her own emergency key. She ran forward and shocked herself trying to find the keyhole before she finally slipped it in and pulled the device off.

"Judy… he said, before his eyes closed."

Judy ran back to the phone "I'm OK, I tranquilised the killer. Whoever is on their way needs to hurry and pick up some bandages and antiseptic…. I said I'm fine… For the fox…. Of course it's for the fox, he just saved my life!"


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

….. NICK? … Nick? Muffled cries called out. He heard screams and shouts of fox. The faint whiff of fox repellent wafted by as another voice came in and echoed through his mind "Hellooooo…. Is anybody in there…." They stopped, and he remembered.

The house smelt of glue and new fabric. Pots boiled on a hob and a newspaper rustled. He was going up a stair…. But not one he had seen for a long time….

"How's it going Slick Nick?"

"Great Paps." His muzzle and front buried itself in warm, silken fabric and fur.

"How's the Collar."

"Not bad if you don't get mad…. But it makes me mad."

"How mad? I won't tell mum"

"Mad enough to… _cuss."_ He said giggling.

"Mine makes me so mad, I want to gnaw my head off!"

"But you'll die…" he said giggling again.

"Yeh…. Nick. There are times… when as a fox… decades even when sometimes you feel like… you'd rather be a dead …"

"Dad?"

"Forget what I said son, don't look up …., please don't look up…." came a sob as the feeling of warm, sweet water trickled down his fur.

"Hellooooo…. Is anybody in there…" came the call again and his eyes opened to…. Bunnies. They were looking at him... starring… curious…

"Could you get Judy.. please" he said, but the words came out muffled and his muzzle hurt. No….

"Please…. No…" he muttered again as his hand rose and dragged over his face. He felt fir and… something. He tried to yawn, pull open his mouth but it wouldn't open. His heart began to race.

"Not here, please no, Judy…" A door opening, he heard a familiar voice…

There was screaming too, and laughing and teasing. For a moment he felt his eyes burn and electricity dart across his face.

"What did I do wrong?" he cried.

"Hi…. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM….." he heard running "I told you not to…." He saw arms move across his eyes. His jaws opened up and he heard screams around him.

"CALM DOWN, I TOLD YOU IT WOULD FREAK HIM OUT… HE WON'T HURT YOU."

"Judy"

"rest…."

His eyes closed.

They opened again and he heard music. A deep set of voices sung a fast moving song as the sound of string instruments, drums and brass carried on in the background. He smiled and stood up. There was a dozen or so bunnies in the room. They had pulled back but moved forward with trepidation…

"Which one of you is….. Tulip or Chet?"

"Me, came a more confident voice behind him".

"Good taste…" he muttered as he lifted up his body onto his legs. They wobbled but he held himself up.

"Judy said you saved her" one rabbit asked.

"I… tried…" he muttered.

A door opened and in came Judy: "Your up, I had to patch up your fur and your shirt and tie were torn. Your trousers and suit are fine though."

"Thanks… I'm hungry."

"Mum made blueberry pie on request…"

"How did you know…."

"The first day I saw you, I was in your office, covered in green paint and standing terrified against a red wall hoping you wouldn't see me"

"The wall was red?"

Several of the younger bunnies giggled as Nick wandered out of the bedroom and down into a large but homely kitchen. The roof was a bit low but it wasn't too bad. Looking down he saw that his torso was bandaged.

"The Killer is in critical condition in hospital. The doctors say that he had undergone advanced brain surgery to try and cure cancer, which seemed to of failed. They said that they think it's either damaging parts of the brain that constrain base instincts or causing the release of hormones that promote it."

"What day is it?"

"Thursday. Gazelle is setting up her stage. Things are heating up. I've booked a speech appearance before the show on Sunday."

"I dreamed I was home. My first home, before the bank. I was with my dad… I also dreamed about you. There was something around my mouth…."

"That, wasn't a dream… A few younger nephews of mine decided to try and muzzle you with some string. I caught them while you were sleeping and told them how it freaked you out. Then they did it again."

"I can't really blame them. They're young and scared. Not mean…"

"You are quite scary," said one of two middle aged rabbits now sitting down at the table.

"Mrs Hopps?"

"Yes" she said, "And Mr Hopps is to my right".

He lifted his fork up, dug into his pie and took a bite, the rabbits recoiling slightly on seeing his teeth.

"It's… lovely… so close…"

"Close to what" asked Mrs Hopps but Judie answered "His mums, I think."

Nick nodded and took another bite.

Mr Hopps stood up, "I'd like to thank you, for saving my daughter. I would never have counted on any predator, yet alone a fox, to do that."

"Dad!", cried Judy, but Nick interrupted.

"Don't worry. I'd have never counted on prey, yet alone a rabbit, on ruining my life, saving me from pain, cruelty and horror, and then saving my life."

"I forget. You're the one she arrested and captured back when that predator park got busted."

"Wild Times, work of a lifetime. Gone in one day after not putting an extra coin in a parking meter…"

"I heard that you were smuggling something," said Mrs Hopps. "What… was it."

"Arcade tokens from a shop that closed down a few blocks from my place. Safer than commissioning new ones, so I set up my old smuggling set up with a friend, pushed them through in several batches through different gates, and handed them over to another friend to take to the park…. I felt a bit short changed when I found out what my downfall was."

There was a short silence, the Mrs Hopps and Nick burst out laughing with Mr Hopps and Judy giggling by the side-lines.

"Mrs Hopps, your laugh is just like that of my…. 5th grade teacher," said Nick as Judy burst out laughing.

"Did I miss the joke" the lady asked, but her daughter replied: "Yes, being round him you get the feeling that if he compares something to his parents, he's very much approving of it."

"Are they still around?"

Nick shook his head.

"I'm sorry to hear that. How long ago."

"MUM!"

"23 years for my dad. 18 years for my mum"…. there was quiet at the table.

"Mum, Dad, he's very, very sensitive about a lot of his past. A lot of it hurt him badly and he wants to keep it in the past. A lot of it he also remembers privately, but doesn't like to share."

"So like the muzzle thing," the dad asked.

Nick instinctively flinched back at the dreaded word and he felt a tingling on his throat as his tame collar warmed up. He hadn't noticed it for a while.

"DAD."

"Your parents… are nice. Looking back, I think it helped me when I talked to you about the bank. Even if you weren't exactly comforting."

"What bank?", Mrs Hopps asked and, after looking at his watch, Nick told took a big gulp of water, set it down and looked up. Behind him, all 4 dozen other bunnies of the Hopps house had secretly gathered.

"The main city bank. I've been banned from it since I was six, the age I got my collar, so 26 years. I also spent six weeks in Juvenile hall that year… My father was a tailor (Nick said while) flipping out the two photos of his parents and he had a saying…..


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

"The other Photo?" asked Mrs Hopps.

"That very one."

"Did they scream each other's name?" asked her husband.

"Old wife's tale… but yes they did, very, very load. They loved each other very much."

The kitchen was quiet, until a quiet voice asked from behind. "Did you live happily ever after?"

Nick turned and jumped at the sight of the rabbits behind him. "Uhh.. ehh"

"For a little bit," Judy said. "His Dad died just over three years later when he was nine, while his Mum passed away when he was fourteen."

Nick paused for a moment, unsure of what to say, but the same little rabbit helped him.

"Do you want us to hug you, we're good at hugging".

"Ummm, uhhhh, Yes…."

Within seconds Nick was covered in Bunnies hugging and squeezing and loving him. He felt security like he hadn't done since years before and he let the floodgates open….

About ten minutes later, Nick was clearing his nose into a handkerchief. Many of the Bunnies had returned to the stairs, and Judy had her arm over his shoulder.

"I needed that… Just, don't tell my friends, please."

A collective we promise came out from behind him.

"A lot of the other stories bring up far fewer happy memories and many more sad ones. I think I'll leave it for the day. If I ever get the Wild Time site back, I might employ a load of little bunnies as hug therapy. It's very effective." With that he walked got out of his seat, clutched the dressings on his torso and went upstairs. "I'm going to listen to Harry Hyena with Chet, Tulip and their friends. See you soon."

The three eldest Hopps were left in the room.

Mr Hopps spoke up first, "He is nice, but he's still wanted. If they find him here were in deep trouble".

"I know; I plan to talk to him about it."

"We'll have to be careful" replied Judy's mum, "It will arise a lot of suspicion if all are kids' stories for school are called the sad, big fox."

Mr Hopps chuckled "Are you sure you want to go to this protest on Sunday and speak at it no less. I was always sceptical of what you wanted to do, but seeing you in that office talking about how you found him out… and how you chased him after a friend broke him out of a police wagon and teasing him till his collar went off. I got it. I realised how good you are and how much you love it. It seems you want to throw that away."

"I joined the ZPD as I thought the world was imperfect and I wanted to help make it perfect. It's only now, and thanks to him, that I realise how imperfect it is. I want to help people, and 10% of our population lives with daily suffering. When I woke up after they took that Collar off me, I realised how vile those things are. If I had been a predator I would have been locked away as a raging feral or something. I've realised that Savagery isn't a problem, or at least isn't one that justifies such harsh treatment. I realised that these villains, my very own Sly Nicky Wilde, aren't the evil criminals we think they are and that they don't deserve what we do to them" Judy stopped and began snuffling.

"Don't, don't, it's OK" comforted her mum.

"You should have seen him trying to claw of his muzzle in the van while electricity shot across his face." she blubbered "Or when I saw him after release in prison looking so broken". "He unlocked a little cub so he could be happy for one night….. and I recoiled in horror"…. Judy broke down into tears too as her little family members came in to hug and comfort her.

"How long was I out for?"

"Ten minutes" answered her father, looking at the kitchen clock. The second hand just passed the number 6, and a little Nick Wilde in a minecart began climbing up to the top. In the middle, the Wild Times Logo was written wild below a Cartoon Nick winked and looked pointed to his right.

"Those things are collectible" commented Judy, as she climbed upstairs. The Lyrics to Randy Rebecca rabbit were playing as she past Chet and Tulips bedroom, but she couldn't help smiling as Nick, Chet, Tulip and 4 dozen rabbits danced to it.

She entered her bedroom, brought up her computer, and opened up a video with Honey. "Hi Girl!"

"Hello Judy! I've booked a nice big delivery of tinfoil to your house. My gift. Hats for each family member!"

"I'll tell my parents later."

"Listen, Clawhauser got into the medical records of poor old Manchas, they were forced to cover it up! They did highlight odd implants but these were censored. While tumours pressing nerves and turning normal people into killers is documented, it doesn't appear to be the case here. However, their report states that the hormones linked with savagery would poison the brain well before any major behavioural changes were discovered. Savagery is a complete myth, a lie, and the sheep have been covering it up for years. He's working on an easy to digest analysis while I've sunk a worm into the school messaging database. One click and we email half the houses in the city!"

"We're going to do it! If you said, one week ago, that I would be leading the charge towards collar banning I'd…. well…"

"That's not who I think it is playing in the background?" shouted Finnick as he jumped up at the camera.

"Afraid so mate, you should have seen Nick and the others dancing around in the bedroom…"

 **"AAAHHHHH!"**

"Oh god, I got to go".

Judy race down the corridor and met her parents before crashing into the bedroom. The music had stopped and Nick was lying on the floor, recovering after a very nasty shock.

"I forgot… That was the song that finished off Wolfgang Packard."

"who?" queried Judy.

"The drummer. Died when I was 9, the last time collars were put on high intensity. He was always famous for his temper, was in a bad mood at the start of this song, and had a scream solo part way through. He got shocked, collapsed and never woke up. I hear they plan to use one of Gazelles drummers instead."

"Listen, your friend Honey is on the computer. She wants to talk."

"Yes, It's been a while. Thanks for this lovely day little fellas."

The two entered the Judy's room and closed the door. Nick sat down while Honey update him on the news. Judy, reaching into her bag, grabbed a key and wandered towards Nick.

"Stay still" she said, as she pushed the key in and the collar came off. Nick reached up and scratched the fir slowly and gently. After half an hour of talk, they signed off and, reluctantly putting on the collar, Nick left with Judy to find a safe house. Hiding in the back of his truck, he guided he through the urban prairie and boarded up buildings that were once Happytown.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

The truck came to a halt at a 4 way intersection near an elevated highway. Getting out, Judy broke down the wooden boards to reveal a dusty glass door. On the top pane of glass, a sign in flowing cursive script spelt out 'J. Wilde and Son's. Tailor shop and suit rental.' The ground floor was dusty and deserted with cardboard boxes strewn over the place along with toppled hanging racks. Near the back was a desk with an empty cashier and a record player underneath it.

"At the Weekends, during the busy morning shopping spree, I operated the till and the music player while my dad measured up the customers" commented Nick.

Judy looked around, in front of the deck she noticed a small red patch.

"Through here!" cried Nick.

Nick had opened up a small secret doorway and, climbing up a set of stairs, he reached the living area. The bottom floor had a kitchen at one side and a lounge at the other with the whole area lit by sunlight shafting through the boards. Opening the Sash windows on the south side, Nick kicked the boards out and light flooded in to the room. Peering out, Judy saw a narrow back alley with houses opening out onto it. He went upstairs, where there were two bedrooms and a bathroom built into the roof space. He kicked out the boards on the bathroom and little bedroom, shining the light on a small bed and a poster of Harry Hyena and his band. Placing his collar and its key on a desk, he lay down on the bed.

Judy wandered up behind her "It's a sad place. Filled with so much joy now gone. When did you move out?"

"Age 20", Nick replied. "My mother died in her sleep when I was 14, heart stopped beating. She cooked for the local school and it brought in barely enough money to keep us afloat. She was saving up to send me to tailoring school you see. But I only knew the very basics and once she died so did that dream. I held out alone for six years before the district was emptied and I was forced to join Finnick in order to get to the rainforest district. I left this place boarded up, intending to come back when they fixed the gas and water but they never did. The Zootopian population dropped across the board and this district was chosen as the main one to be emptied. It was just about surviving by itself but it got put down. The fringes are still inhabited by some trendy students and the like but the old heart is dead".

"There are bloodstains… on the floor in the front…"

Nick buried his head in his hands. "I know…. That's….. my Dad."

"Nick, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. What happened?"

"I was aged 9, a radical mayor had come in and there was a crime wave going on. He ranked up the tame collars to high intensity during his first day in office. It made no difference. I was upstairs with my mum when the thief came in. A young, punk Bull, who got himself a real gun."

"How?"

"Someone built it, it was some pipework, a firing hammer, a handle and you had to ram the bullet down the muzzle each time you wished to reload. Nothing fancy but it could shoot real bullets left over from the great recall and this punk decided he wanted to rob some store. Now it couldn't be a local store so he chose Happytown and, not knowing the area, he chose the nearest store with the lights on. I heard him kick the door in and order my father to freeze. He announced load and clear that this gun could kill so my mum phoned the police and informed them. While they were usually apathetic to crime in our parts, this was different. He could have taken the money and run, but he…. decided he wanted to…. taunt my father. Made him bang his head up against the door first…. Then to smash the record collection on the table…... Then to start cutting the fir off his brush….."

Nick began to blubber like he had at Judy's house.

"You don't have to carry on if you don't want" Judy said to be, but he ignored it.

"When he heard the sirens, he realised how much trouble he was in so he forced my father to kneel, sat behind him and….. put a gun to his head. The police came in and ordered him to surrender but he refused and….. all this time my Dad had been getting more frightened and panicked and desperate and pleading…. And the bull chose to move backwards and plucked my father's collar for spite…."

Nick broke down and Judy began to comfort him.

"And, as it was high intensity setting, the collar tried to knock your father out and the current caused the punks finger to twitch and….."

Nicks nodding showed that this was right.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I think I remember looking up the trial, one of the first bunny lawyers was on it so I was interested. She upgraded the charge of manslaughter to murder and got him bunged up for life. I think there was a quote from your mum but I can't remember"

"I remember too. The prosecution asked my mum and I to clarify what he had ordered my father to do before the police arrived. On the day of sentencing, it felt like half of Happytown had caught the bus to hear the verdict. They cheered when the sentence was read out, or as least as much as they could without setting of their collars, and left. Far fewer came to the funeral, however. Attack against the predators but at the same time it was just a lowly fox being buried. It was still a large turnout, about 100 or so."

"How did Bogo know?"

"After the shot rang out, I ran down scared and found my dad lying on the floor. A young wildebeest officer held out his hand and took me for a walk while they removed the body."

"He never said anything about that."

"I don't want to know what kinds of stuff he has seen, but he came in and visited me in my cell the day before my sentencing. Said that he would be tough on me but not cruel. And no muzzles…."

"He's a good man, and I now see why he was so kind to you. Bellweather knocking him off the top Job was awful."

"I met the Bull….. In Prison, we shared the same high security wing. I sat across from him during my first week. I introduced myself and, after they acknowledged that I was the theme park guy caught by the bunny, I said that I knew this person. The other prisoners were curious and, when he said that he knew no filthy, stinking, good for nothing foxes. I said he was right, because the only one he ever knew by name was John Wilde and that's because he murdered him for kicks. I stood up and told him there and then that he killed my father in cold blood. A man who did him no wrong and who loved his wife of ten years and his nine-year-old kit and I asked him, what do you feel? He said 'Not my fault, it was his for sparking' and went back to eating his food."

The room was quiet and Judy left Nick alone. She brought up supplies: food, water, a small radio TV with a battery charger. She heard Nick crying and, when she finished moving the things up, he said goodbye and she left him there.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Nick tuned the TV and picked up the news channel. The great festival of Zootopia was going ahead the next day with Bellweather preparing to give a set of long speeches while the police had begun setting up the barricade lines outside where the pro-predator protest would occur. The numbers were swelling as the reporter stated that Judy planned a long speech before the concert and that she was here to give an interview before hand. It started off at Wild times and, by the time Nick was out of the front door, she had got on to Kozlov's place. Wandering down the road, Nick heard Judy's testimony of wearing a collar and the pain it caused her and she was talking about the incident with Manchas when he got to the old cemetery. The graves were overgrown with brambles and littered with graffiti but, after a bit of searching, Nick found two small matching gravestones and began to clear them. He stopped, thought, and picked up his phone. She was just finishing her interview and he heard her phone on the radio, much to her embarrassment. She picked it up and answered:

"Sorry, this is literally the worst time to call…."

"It's me."

She paused for a second… "Oh Hi Mark, how is the carrot delivery."

"Pass me to the news reader."

She turned to the news reader "I have Nick on the phone, he wants to talk to you."

The phone passed around, was stuck on speaker phone, and the newsreader spoke.

"So, is this really the famous Sly Nicky Wilde I'm talking to?"

"The one and only."

"Judy here says that you not only refused to abandon her when she had her collar on, you nearly killed yourself defending her from the killer."

"The Collar was when I thought Bogo was still in charge, I thought I could patch it up. The Killer was after I was around Judy, collarless and uncovering the conspiracy, for a day or so, and she gained my trust. I'd….. well grown quite fond of her. It was the right thing to do, even if my shock collar tried to kill me"

"So you admit you reverted to your savage instincts?"

"Punch an elephant's child, he can beat you up to mush. My instincts were no more savage than that."

"This conspiracy seems hard to believe; do you have any proof?"

"Coming out tomorrow."

"How do you justify the actions you have done?"

"If what I state is true, if this feral thing is hocus, then who have I harmed?"

"I….. suppose….. no one."

"Exactly, but I plan to turn myself in before the concert."

"But why?" asked the moose.

"I've lived too long looking at the past, both living in it and avoiding it. After Wild times went, I didn't really have anything left to cling on to. I don't want to live in the past anymore, I want to move forward. Many prey animals have decided that I am their great villain of the times. I've heard myself called a Rebel, a Hooligan, terrorist as well all the other stuff I'm called for the crime of being born a Fox. They say I have no decency, honour and will do anything to stay free. So I'm proving them wrong. I won't let them claim my capture as their victory. I heard former police chief Bogo is there?"

"Um yes, he is…"

"I'm here, 2727, sorry that the deal got cancelled."

"I know, life on the run isn't that good. I'm sending a photo over, you'll know where I am…"

There was a pause, the newsreader then spoke up, "John and Francine?... where…"

There was a clatter as Bogo left, the studio. Nick turned off the radio.

He scratched his bare neck, before settling under a tree. Bogo would arrest him and treat him OK and Brison and Bellweather couldn't claim his inevitable capture as their victory. He couldn't survive on the run forever, it was futile. Tuning the radio, he heard stations who had claimed he would kill to stay free announce the news in shock.

"The terrorist and fugitive, Nick Wilde, has announced that he plans to give himself in to the disgraced former chief of police, Bogo. He claims that this is to prove that he, and foxes, have 'honour and dignity' as well as to spite the current police chief."

His phone rang, and Honey was calling on the other end.

"What are you doing? You could have come back to the bunker!"

"No offense, but I don't think I could cope with that, or where I am now, not for the years it might be. I've probably scuppered Bellweathers entire speech and got them to eat their words. Besides, people were saying that this protest was glorifying a dangerous fugitive, now it's in support of a noble, accused criminal."

"They'll make you serve your Wild time conviction, and another for resisting arrest."

"Let them. I'm tired of hiding, running, breaking the law to make ends meet. They want Nick Wild to be captured? I don't care anymore. It's not worth it compared to embarrassing them…. Although, the plan is ready… right?"

"Yup. We're gathering more info as we speak, but what we have already pretty much proves shock collars useless."

"OK, I should see you fairly soon. Give my thanks to Finnick and clawhauser."

"Good luck."

Nick waited until he heard police sirens coming. Tires squealed as two cars full of police officers linked to his case pulled up outside the cemetery followed by two TV vans.

"Hands up Nick.", Bogo cried as he held up his tranquiliser gun. Nick got up and lifted his hands.

"Nice to see you again, sir. I've had enough time running, besides, my side is beginning to win. As I said before, I don't want to give 'them' the satisfaction."

Nick wandered forward and put his hands in front of him in order to accept a set of cuffs. News reporters began crowding around and asking questions.

"Do you believe that Collars are unneeded?"

"How do you feel without your collar on?"

"How do you justify your actions?"

Nick stopped, and looked at the nearest camera. "If you don't know why we should remove the collars, why they are wrong…. Just talk to any predator in any street. We all have…"

A crash came around as three riot vans pulled up and heavily laden troops poured out. Bogo and the reporters were pushed away as Nick was thrown to the floor. He felt shackles go around his legs and a heavy duty tame collar go around his neck.

"THIS FOX IS AN ENEMY OF THE STATE, GET BACK!" cried a heavily laden rhino.

This was not good, thought Nick, as he realised his plan wasn't going as expected. He was pulled up onto his feet and looked at the camera "didn't plan on this, try to conta…."

The Rhino grabbed Nicks mouth and forced a muzzle on him before locking it. Nick paused for a bit before screaming, his collar jumped up to red and he began contorting as electricity raced along the muzzle and into his face. Falling over, he was grabbed by the brush and dragged into the back of a van. He saw the doors closing before his vision went black….

He dreamt of fear and pain….


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

The sun was going down and the chanting was picking up. It was slow and relatively quiet and came from a sea of blue and green lights. Placards were raised high and were often illuminated as spotlights on helicopters scanned the area. In the distance, the palm tower rose while the air had cooled from unpleasantly hot to a nice warm temperature.

"I don't know why he did it" said Judy, backstage after giving her speech. I'd dropped him off at his parent's old shop in Happytown but he turned himself in.

"He was tired of being on the run…. He thought that he was outsmarting Bellweather…" commented Clawhauser, still grinning with glee.

"If the majority don't want collars, it all ends. He wanted to prove that he wasn't feral, that he had honour and so help prove the point" commented a tall figure with a pretty voice.

"Yes, yes, what gazelle said," commented Clawhauser, "but a riot squad burst in and got him, then he was taken back by Kozlov."

"I don't get it. Kozlov doesn't want anything from Nick, why did have to attack riot vans, kill bystanders and…. undo everything that Nick has worked for…."

"Unless he didn't" commented a figure coming out from a dressing room. The fox was older, darker and more haggard than Nick with black specs in his fur and a black tipped brush. "Think about it, they want anger. What better way than to brutalise little Nick, then pretend that the most notorious gangster in the city was in leagues with him…"

"That sounds like a Honey theory" commented Judy "But…."

She was interrupted by Chet and Judy behind her "PETER 'SLY' REYNARD".

"Didn't realise I had rabbit fans," commented the old double bassist as he led off the two to the bands dressing room.

…..

Nick opened his eyes, he tried to open his mouth, and began screaming, "GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF…". Flashbacks raced through his mind as he remembered the bite of a collar, the teasing, the kicking… "WHAT DID I DO WRONG?" he cried out as he began tugging, violently. His collar had been removed so instead of being knocked out, he suffered awake. After about 5 minutes he was cowering in the corner of whatever room he was being held in, blubbering to himself as he tried to tug his muzzle off. "What did I do wrong? What did I do wrong? What did I…"

The lights came on and blinded him as a door opened and footsteps came in. "Collar key forging, collar removal, illegally operating a business, threat to the general public, resisting arrest, damage to property, breaking civil order, corruption with members of the police force, escape from custody, dangerous driving, libel, hacking and colluding with gangsters to kill members of the police force. It seems that you can't see the forest for the trees".

Nick, hyperventilating, looked up and, between his pants, stated "I… never… did… the... last… one"

"I know, I organised that. It was fake of course and the riot squad didn't know what was coming but it served its purpose. The kindling is ready and we just need some tinder. While you forced me to play my hand early, I must thank you for giving me so many good cards."

"Who… are… "

"The Mayor. I am amazed that your friends got access over my confidential files. When I got the job, I got the men in that lab to research a mind collar. Burning out the buried savage instincts. I gave them years of funding and patience yet the useless idiots said it was impossible. They said there was no trace, no evidence even, of savagery being a thing in predators. They said the only way to stop a predator ever being violent was cutting out chunks of the brain and turning them into vegetables. I do sympathise with you. I used to work as a nurse and saw predators come in, dead or dying, often due to their collars. I resolved to work on a painless solution and, when my old plan failed, I hatched a new one. Split the predators off into their own town. If they revert, they revert but without risking any lives. I have the plans for walls and new towers around Happytown, I just needed the political will. So I replaced the lab runners with people who are like minded and we proceeded to develop the control system using existing research. Knock someone out and you can control him for a few hours. With a disabled collar, it's enough to knock off some poor sod for the greater good. Rinse and repeat and soon enough there will be the demand. But you…. you poured petrol onto my oven and I'm so happy to say that tonight will be the point of no return."

Nick, having calmed his breathing, responded, "Your mad… there is no savagery problem…"

"You keep telling yourself that dum-dum"

"But… Brison…"

"A nasty person, but good for turning the heat up. He has no part in this, and I do admit he is a bit barbaric. Still, it's for the good of your kind and safety of mine. Sacrifices just have to be made."

"What sacrifices?"

"Not enough time to tell you."

"Oh, come on. Don't you want to monologue?"

"I could just stick you back in your collar and leave you back here until it's over and your dead."

"No, no, what…"

"Stage 5 of my final master plan, don't have time to tell you much else. Speech time. See you at the dawn of new era of our history Nick." She said, trotting off.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

As the tune to 'try everything' finished playing, the specs of yellow and orange in the crowd calmed down to green and blue. "It's been a lovely evening people. I'd like to thank all of you, who have come out in such numbers, for supporting us. Both predator and prey, we're learning that tame collars are cruel and that they only exist because many years ago some scared people made a bad decision. An old band I used to enjoy will be playing up next, I think you've hear of them."

The cheering in the crowd began to pick up. Gazelle looked at all her fans, all her fellow campaigners and….. the sea of lights went out. The collars were off!

"Stop what you're doing! Your collars are all off!"

The murmur quietened down and then erupted. Screams, whoops and cries of joy came from the crowd as Gazelle raced back into the centre stage. "Judy, your friends have turned off the collars, it's incredible!"

"Wait, what?"

"The tame collars. All off out there!"

A Hyena and a short Lion came out of the dressing room with the former beckoning out "You've turned them off! Your fantastic clever clogs, I don't know how you've done it but you've done it!"

"Honey, Honey, is this true, have you turned off the collars?" Judy beckoned down the phone…..

"She says she hasn't. She said the level control system would be impossible to hack…."

"So then why have they gone off?" asked Gazelle. Judie, looking up scared, stated "The government is the only organisation that Honey thinks has the power to do this. They turned them off on purpose."

"So wait, your saying we won?" asked the Lion.

"No… this is to scare people… If they think that we can hack collars…".

"Then whatever fear prey have left with will be magnified tenfold…." Replied a now very scared Gazelle, "I'll go out and try to calm the crowd."

"Honey is saying something…" butted in Judy. "There's a news article. It says that Nick was found and…. Shot dead…. While surrendering…."

The crowds outside were suddenly sounding very angry and a chant began to take form "Justice for Nick, Justice for Nick…."

"If that crowd riots, everything we have worked for is over" cried Gazelle as Judy raced past her to the stage. She saw shaking and rocks being thrown at the police line to her right and new that this was about to get out of hand.

"PEOPLE! FRIENDS, ANIMALS, LISTEN TO ME" … the murmur quietened, "You may of heard that your friend… my friend… Nicholas Wilde was killed by the police. You're angry, you want to give him justice and make those who looked down on him pay. But if you do that you deny what he wanted to prove."

The crowd seemed to be listening at this point.

"Nicks dream was to give predators the right to be themselves. To live and play without the fear of pain. We're so close now. So close yet if we riot we throw it all away! Don't use this time to break things, remember Nick for who he was and what he did to help you!"

The Hyena and his 5 band members rolled up behind her with their instruments, coming forward he took the microphone, "We were privileged to hear that our fellow predator Nick was a great fan of our music. We decided to play a certain song that he wrote, which I think many of you will recognise."

The band started playing and song Judy never recognised before. The Lyrics didn't rhyme or flow that well nor was the style quite like the one she heard from Chet and Tulip. Yet the entire crowd was soon singing along for a chorus.

"Us chompers have it very rough,

They all say we just whine,

But if you have had enough,

Come to us at Wild Times…."

The edges of the crowd were quietening down so Judy went backstage, found Clawhauser and began to cry. Staying back a bit, Gazelle checked her phone and all the headlines were the same. "In dying breath, Nick Wilde shuts of collars. Mayor vows action."


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

Nick still tugged at his muzzle. His mouth twitched and tried to open while his hands would often go around the back to try and tear it off like he did many years before. The door opened and the Mayor walked in.

"Calmed down? Good. You'll be glad to hear that Phase 1 is a success. The collars are all off and the world thinks you're dead."

"Wait, why would you do that?"

"I see you can speak now. It's simple. They get angry and without their tame collar, savagery takes over. Either the crowd gets mauled or a riot starts. Either way, I prove to the world that predators can't be trusted and that the collars no longer work."

"So that's phase 2?"

"Yes clever clogs, it's just a matter of time" she said while grabbing Nick's snout and wiggling it around. "Your bunny cop had a speech and this crusty old band has started playing but it's just a matter of time."

"I love Harry Hyena and his Slick Six. As… a last request, could I listen to them?"

The sheep paused…. "We'll need to move you anyway… I don't see what the problem is. Un-muzzle him and get him into position. It's very early but, well, his funeral. And he's helped me so much and suffered so much. It's a shame he won't get to live in my happy new world."

The dry air was a relief of Nicks fir as he emerged onto the top of the building. He heard music below and looking around he realised that this was the roof of the stadium. "I would have settled for somewhere with a radio signal" he quipped as they passed a raised wall hiding the inside of the arena. Perched on it at one point was a ladder with a sniper rifle and a Kangaroo waiting at its bottom. Settling down between some air conditioning units, the Rhino's moved out a bit as Nick perched his brush on top of his legs and began to work at the many knots it had got. Looking down, he probed his finger through the fur and worked his way at a clump of fir matted together with mud. Sweeping it aside, he saw his phone, strapped to the thin flesh, and pressed the send button on his recording.

"That might be my parents" sobbed Judy, as she brought out her phone "It's from Nick?... It says it's from Nick. He's alive?"

"Well play it then," said Gazelle.

"I'm… alone… recording… this… see… what… I… can…. capture…. What did I do wrong? What did I do wrong?" Came Nick's voice panting. She cycled further through and hit a block of sound. "Collar key forging, collar removal, illegally operating a business, threat to the general public" came the new voice. Judy strained to recognise it but then it hit her, "Bellweather!" she exclaimed as the Mayor confirmed it a few seconds later. They listened to her two speeches and passed on the info the Honey. After getting a better recording back they went to the stage.

"Friends…. The media lied. Nick Wilde is being held hostage by the mayor and is alive!" exclaimed Judy as she stuck her phone against the microphone and played the recording. As the mayor confessed to the crowd, Judy turned to Clawhauser.

"He's on the roof, isn't he. If this goes wrong, they might attack him. How do we get up there?"

"Well, I have Batazon prime don't I?" Clawhauser suggested.

"GENIUS!"


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

Looking through his phone, Nick saw that Honey's emails had been sent out. Down below he could make out his recording being played. He had won. He'd done it. He didn't intend for it to go like this, but ever since the riot van picked him up instead of Bogo he'd been able to steer it back to path. If anything collar removal would come sooner now. He looked up, he didn't mind dying now but he wasn't in much rush. "Sometimes" he whispered "whole era's will go by when you want to be a dead fox more than alive one….. it's ending now. I did it."

One of the Rhino's moved over and peered at the crowd outside. "They're really angry about something down there aren't they?"

"I think it's because the music stopped and some fuzzy recording is playing instead." Nick retorted, smiling to himself.

"SHUT UP FOX!" the other Rhino screamed, but the other one calmly replied "He's right though. Maybe this is what will get Bellweather her riot at the end of the date. We can't frame Foxy for the bombing or the shooting till that happens."

Nicks ears pricked up at the sound, "Wait what?"

The talkative Rhino turned to him "Well, Mayor doesn't like monologing but I want to try. When the riot picks up we will detonate a bomb beneath one of the stands. It's badly made so will only set off a fraction of the explosives, keeping the deaths to a minimum. In the panic, our assassin friend here will put on a fox hat and snipe Bellweather. He'll aim to miss of course but the fact remains that the population will understand how bad predators could be. We'll clean the weapon, stick your fingerprints all over it and then kill you. Bellweather will resign but not before promoting her plans for the predator problem which will be put into law by her deputy. After that, Predators are permanently sealed safely away in Happytown and everyone lives happily ever after…. until of course your kind turn feral and finish each other off once and for all. How was that?"

"How was what?" retorted Nick.

"My monologue. How villainous, how evil?"

"4 out of 10. Dry, boring and dull!" came a cry from somewhere.

"Judy?" cried Nick as a tranquiliser dart hit the talkative Rhino.

"SILENCE FOX" screamed the other Rhino as he and the sniper retreated behind a wall.

The sound of the commotion below parted for a bit before being interrupted by a flap. Judy dropped from the sky and combat rolled on the floor as the flying fox that carried her turned in the air and dived down the side of the building. "Special delivery!" called Judy grabbed her tranquiliser gun and pointed it at the wall the two bad guys were hiding behind. No longer under guard, Nick pushed himself onto his front and rolled under cover next to Judy. "We've stopped her framing me for her Murder, but she still has a bomb somewhere!"

"I know. The button is either on her or these two."

Judy peered above the parapet wall and ducked just as a tranquiliser dart sailed between her ears. "I need you to make a distraction" Judy whispered to Nick as she undid his handcuffs.

Nick, on all fours, began walking around to the side. Judy peered up again only to hear a gun magazine being locked in place. She ducked and rolled as a round of pistol fire emptied itself into the machinery beside her.

"You unprofessional idiot!" cried the Kangaroo, "We've got three rifle bullets and half a dozen tranquilizers left. I'm calling this farce quits, if you want to stop….".

The thwump of a tranquiliser dart sounded out as the kangaroo collapsed to the floor.

"OK little bunny" called the Rhino, "time to say night, night."

He charged at Judy's position but she ducked and spun around pipework. She grabbed her gun and shot a dart at him but it stuck to his horn and he tore it off after firing two other darts, both of which missed Judy. She raced towards a ventilation shaft and dived in. Dropping into an air duct, she ran forward before climbing up a nearby one. She emerged behind the Rhino who just fired 4 darts at her. She aimed and fired but he was unbending his head and the dart was embedded in his body armour. He turned and fired two darts at the air shaft but Judy was already running on the floor. She aimed for a passageway between two lift shaft heads but she realised too late that there was a chain-link fence in the way. She started climbing but as she reached the top of the fence, the Rhino was behind her. He raised his gun but both he and Judy were bathed in light. Judy hauled herself over the fence, while the Rhino blindly shot two darts, and she shot her last dart at the Rhino, causing him to fall down. Looking over, she saw Nick at the control box nearby, having directed a spotlight onto the Rhino's position.

"The other Rhino and the Kangaroo don't have the trigger" he shouted. "What about him?"

Judy ran around and searched him, but he had nothing either.

"Nothing. Bellweather must have it, I'll come to you."

The pair met up in the control room. Switches and light controls were everywhere while computers whirled on in the background. Below them, the festival of Zootopia carried on like clockwork with lightshows and performing dancers across the pitch.

"If we can find an override, we could cancel this whole thing and topple the last bit of Bellweathers plan." Said Nick, "you look over there and I'll…."

The door crashed in as a heavy Bison in riot gear came in.

"FREEZE AND I'LL ONLY BEAT YOU LIGHTLY SCUM!" he shouted before charging. Nick darted out of the way and the bison lunged into a set of computer banks, embedding his horns. Thinking fast, Nick belted towards him in order to grab a pair of handcuffs and disable him before he could free himself. However, he was able to grab him with a hand and throw him across the room towards a pin board control usually operated by mice. The Jumbotrons outside displayed a fox head outline for a few seconds which caught the attention of some of the drivers in the display. Distracted, they bumped into each other causing a central pile-up.

Brison freed himself and charged over to Nick, grabbing him by the neck, before throwing him into a back room, breaking the door in the process. A huge set of blades were spinning at the top and blowing confetti down a chute. The Bison grabbed Nick and looked up "You vile, mangy beast. I'm very tempted to throw you up into those blades and be done with you. Tell me, why shouldn't I?"

"Merryweather…. has… a… Bomb…" Nick croaked out.

"You expected me to believe that? Just for insulting my intelligence, it's fan time…."

The Bison relaxed and dropped Nick into the confetti chute. Behind him was Judy with the Rhino's now empty stun gun. She ran over to the lid and cried, "NICK!". Behind her she heard a collective gasp as Nick flew out of a chute and landed at the feet of Merryweather.

Nick opened his eyes and looked up. "It's over, I know you have the bomb trigger. You told me so!"

"What are you talking about terrorist, Guards!"

Two Antelopes rushed forward and grabbed Nick, holding him up by his arms.

"Your sniper tried to quit and got tranquilised by your Rhino, your riot hasn't happened and I'm still alive. What are you going to do next?"

Bellweather looked on perplexed, "What, are you talking about you mad animal, guards, get him in chains, a muzzle and a prison collar fast. He's obviously reverting as we speak."

The guards, who had been listening to their ear peace's, pulled Nick up. One of them grabbed some handcuffs and quickly snapped them on Merryweather before she could react.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"New orders from city hall. There are some major accusations going on and we want to bring you in for questioning with the fox."

"You can't do this to me, I'm the Mayor!" she cried, but the guard stuck his hand in one of her pockets and pulled out a box.

"What is this?" he said.

"A stress box," she replied.

"If so, press the button and face the consequences. If not, tell us what it is."

"He's right…." Said let out. "It's a bomb trigger".

Bellweather and Nick were led out by the guards as panicked spectators began leaving the stadium fast.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

6 months later.

The ZNN came online and the moose report addressed the headline. "After political scandal, shocking live events, the conviction of Mayor Bellweather for Treason and referendum with a 75% For vs Against Landslide, today is the day that every predator has been waiting for. Although turned to low settings after the arrest of Bellweather 6 months ago, standard tame collar laws still applied. Yet today, for the first time in hundreds if not thousands of years, Tame collar fitting is banned. Already, festivals are taking place across the city with the devices being unlocked and thrown onto great bonfires. Today is also the day that pardons are filled for all Tame collar related crimes. Around 20 prisoners are expected to be released. 5 of these were former staff of the then illegal theme park 'Wild Times' including controversial founder Nick Piberius Wilde who will be released from an open prison today."

Outside a low rise set of buildings, the media had gathered. The new mayor, Leo Lionhart, was in attendance as were many predators. A police car was waiting outside and in it was Judy Hopps who had arrived earlier in the day to deliver a special package. The doors opened and out walked Nick in the finest suit she had ever seen. He carried a briefcase with some supplies in it with him and walked out of the gate escorted by the reinstated police chief Bogo. He got into the front next to Judy and they started off away from the press.

"Happy Pred-Pride day Nick."

"Thanks Judy. How's the promotion to full time detective."

"Great, I even worked out why you are terrified of muzzles."

"I'll certainly be impressed, spill the beans."

"….. well, that didn't work."

Nick chuckled, "Old tricks can't fool me that easily, dumb bunny."

"Worth a shot, guess I'll never know…"

"I'll tell you. When I was ten, I decided I wanted to be a Junior scout ranger, due to by Dad's old philosophy of being smart and helpful to show that foxes were good. My dad had died a year ago so my mum worked very hard to buy an old uniform. With her help and the skills my dad taught me, I patched it up and made it look good. You have to be invited to the scouts by existing members and I had sent off an application with a copy of my picture in a small suit with my dad. They replied back saying they would love to have me as a member. They'd never had a Predator, yet alone a Fox, before and said that they would even set up a special area for me to calm down in if my collar went off. What I didn't know was about 1/3rd of the parents had threatened to pull their kids out when they learned that they planned to invite a fox. The children of said parents saved the handmade invite and changed the invitation date to one day earlier so that I'd be alone with them rather than with the other new kids and the scout master".

 **22.5 years earlier.**

A little Kit got off a bus and walked towards the door a door being held open by a young scout. Inside, he hopped down a set of stairs onto a stage and, with the piglet, joined a circle of 13 little animals.

The oldest child, a well-built Deer, came up to him. "Do you know the pledge?"

"Yes!" the excited kit said, his collar popping up to yellow for a second before dropping back down to green.

The deer turned off the lights and handed the Kit a flashlight to shine onto his face.

"I, Nicholas P. Wilde, promise to be brave, honest, helpful and trustworthy."

"But you're a fox?" said one scout.

"What…?"

"Foxes can't be trusted. They're always stealing and lying." Said another with the others loudly agreeing.

"But I am good, give me a chance and I'll prove it."

"Don't worry, you'll get a chance" said the Dear as the Kit relaxed and even smiled a bit.

"We just need to take some precautions against the chomper."

"What do you…?" The Kit began to ask before the flashlight was taken from him and the two scouts next to him threw out his legs from underneath him.

"Kick the Pred" shouted one scout while another cried "Muzzle him! Muzzle him!"

Some scouts began kicking the Kit and teasing him while he pleaded. "What did I do wrong?". His collar was up to orange and was beginning to shock quite regularly.

"He's reverting, get the muzzle on before he chomps!"

In the light of the arcing collar, the Kit's snout was held shut and a simple muzzle stuck over it and strapped in place behind his back. The Kit began screaming and wailing as the kicking and teasing increased until finally the collar shot up to red and the other kids backed off. There was a moment of quiet sobbing as the lights came on and the Kit was left with torn clothes, trembling on his hands and knees and a puddle beneath him.

"He wet himself!" cried one scout while five others grabbed him by the limbs and tail before lifting him up and carrying him to the door.

"Stupid fox. You thought we would let a savage predator play with us!"

"Dream on."

"Scoot it!"

"I'll be smelling of stinky fox musk for a week thanks you!"

They threw him out of the front door and he landed face first on the flagstones, setting off his collar to red once more as the door closed behind. The muzzle was cheap and the Kit tore it off without going into the red shock zone for a third time that night (although only just). Crying and in rags, he began limping home.

 **Present day:**

"This hurt more than the bank. At the bank I learned the adults could be mean but it was on that day that I learned how much meaner kids could be. While I still dressed like my father, his philosophy rang hollow in my ears. What's the point? I wondered, of trying to prove yourself a good fox, when the world refused to believe that that was a thing? My mum was horrified and talked to the Scout Leader with photos of me before and after. He drummed the kids I recognised out of unit for breaking their vows but said he could do no more. Not that I ever wanted to see that uniform ever again."

"I'm…. sorry. Do you want a hug?"

"Yes please."

The two leaned together and Judy snuggled Nick as they drove down the road. Night was falling as Judy turned off the highway and towards the docks.

"This isn't the way to my place Judy."

"I know, a lot of people decided to organise a surprise for you."

"Where are we going?"

"To where we met."

The car pulled up, and hundreds of lights came on bringing the quay to life. A red carpet was rolled out from a small concrete building while below many small fairground rides were scattered around a large warehouse which glowed with orange light.

"It's…"

"Wild Times 2.0, Gazelle and the pred community wanted to show their gratitude."

Nick hugged Judy before jumping out of the car. Crowds surrounded him, showering him with confetti. Near the door, stood a little Fennec fox, a fat cheetah, a badger with a tinfoil hat and an old red and black fox dressed in a black suit.

"We're about to start playing Nick" cried the large fox "and this is going to be the concert we always wanted to put on."

Nick was left speeches. Looking around, he spotted an old sign of his taken from the inside.

"Hang on a sec, just one thing to do!"

He ran towards a board and tore off the beam with the words 'Preds Only' written across it before calling Judy over to come in with him.


End file.
